CirqueTale
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: "not my circus, not my monkeys kid." A magical circus AU. May eventually become Rated M in future chapters. R&R
1. Hum Hallelujah

**A-n-B: this is an idea I've been kicking around for awhile, but it wasn't until I had stumbled upon searoot117766's human versions of the skelebros that I finally was able to ground it in my mind. It's sort of an OverTale AU in which everyone is human, but Frisk isn't a monster. So an all human, magical circus AU with an adult female Frisk. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Part 1: Hum Hallelujah**

...

It was a new day.

Sun glistened through the edges of residual condensation left over from a cold spring night. The rays bent and swayed as a soft wind rocked lacy curtains, the bright light dancing across a sleeping face.

A soft moan left slightly chapped lips, followed by a muffled yawn, dainty arms stretching awake from a night of rest.

Frisk begrudgingly opened her eyes, blinking listlessly up at the ceiling.

She glanced over at the small clock on the side table, trying with all her might to focus on the small hands and numbers.

It was still early morning, she hadn't overslept.

Breathing out a sigh, she started to wake more fully, sitting up in bed, not without stretching yet again, muscles straining and contracting in different ways from head to toe.

She pulled her comforter off of her lower half and stood in a swift motion, feet finding purchase on the cold wooden floor which creaked under her weight. She rolled her eyes, this house was ancient.

A small southern home off the beaten path, decaying in its own elegant way. A testament to time and a strong reminder of the strength that can come from determination and perseverance.

Frisk had made her way to the dresser in the corner, pulling out an oversized blue and purple stripped shirt, a worn pair of jean shorts, black tights and obviously other dressing essentials and promptly assembled the items accordingly on her person.

She turned to the large standing mirror besides the dresser, giving herself a once over to make sure everything was in place.

Hair needed a quick brushing, the brown locks sticking up in a few weird spots as it made its way down to her shoulders, but overall she looked decent. She had grown tall in the past couple years, not overly so, but taller than her mother had been. Maybe even taller than...

Her hazel eyes drifted to the small jewelry box atop the dresser. She lifted the top to reveal a few trinkets, a couple pairs of earrings, several bracelets, but her hand went straight to a heart shaped locket. Frisk quickly took it and brought it over her head, tucking it gently under her shirt where it settled between her breasts.

Somehow, a feeling of calm washed over her. The locket had become a good luck charm of sorts and she had a feeling she was going to need all the luck she could get today.

She had a meeting at the town hall to discus the purchase of the land her house was on. Well it wasn't her house exactly. Ownership belonged to her and her sister, which she had politely tried to explain over the phone when the meeting had been established.

Her _estranged_ sister who had left no trace as to where she had gone.

Though that kind of behavior wasn't exactly unexpected from Chara. She had always been that way. Staying out past curfew, sneaking out through the window, and overall simply doing as she felt inclined. She and Frisk were 'night and day' as her mother had always said, despite being twins. The second they had turned 18 Chara was out the door, onto bigger and better things, leaving Frisk to take care of their mother who had passed a year later.

She didn't even show up to the funeral, though how could she since no one could contact her, but still, somehow she had expected her to show up.

Frisk shook her head, blinking away the unpleasant thoughts.

Regardless, _legally_ speaking, Frisk alone couldn't sign over the property.

Not that they were going to in the first place. Even with its decrepit walls and creaky floors, this was her home. It had been her mothers home, her sisters home. They could have the land when she was dead. Not like she would be leaving a lineage behind to take it off her hands.

She chuckled half heartedly to herself at the thought, finding it morbidly humorous how she had already resigned to a spinsters life being only 22 and all.

Tugging on her brown boots she headed out, locking the door behind her and pushing the screen door out of her way. It made a loud creaking whine as it swung closed.

The day was warm already as she set off onto the main road. It was a good 30-ish minute walk into town, but Frisk didn't mind. The air smelled fresh and there were new blooms all throughout the fields. It was absolutely beautiful out and she was determined to take it all in. Spring had definitely sprung and Frisk couldn't be happier.

Well, she probably could but she wasn't going to be greedy.

She had made it over the rusting metal bridge that went over the river dividing her land with the edge of the main town when a shiver ran through her, starting at the top of her head and going through her spine. She looked up from the pavement at the sensation, hands digging into her pockets a little deeper.

 _'The hell...?'_ She thought, turning to look back towards the bridge, maybe it had been some sort of static shock.

But the bridge wasn't there.

She took a couple steps back, eyes disbelieving before turning back again towards where the town should be, but she wasn't on the main road anymore.

She was in a sea of tall grass, large blooms sprouting throughout. She felt like she was drowning in it. Frisk frantically turned this way and that, trying to ground herself, to find some purchase in the reality that she found herself in. However her frantic turning caused her feet to become tangled in some low growing weeds and with another quick surrounding establishing turn she began to fall forward, letting out a small yelp.

Though she never hit the ground.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Came a booming voice just above her, she was dangling mere inches from the ground.

The figure pulled her upright, gently steadying the brown haired girl before waiting for an answer.

Frisk took in a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "Y-yes, thank..." Her eyes widened at what she saw. Dusty white hair on a youthful face, a large glittering smile that made it all the way up to their eyes, which were a hazel similar to her own though in a deeper brown range, flecks of an almost orange earthy tone making them light up in the sunlight. But what had stopped Frisk mid sentence was the sheer size of them. They were enormously tall.

Well that and the face tattoo that mimicked a skull.

Actually now that the shorter girl took them in, eyes drifting to the hand that was still holding her arm, they were covered in tattoos of the bones that were residing under the skin of that body part. Boney knuckles tattooed onto actual knuckles and so on.

Frisk had never seen anything like it.

But she wasn't one to sputter away from someone based on looks alone. She was just caught off guard, "-you." She finished with a small smile so as not to come off as rude.

The taller being seemed pleased, smiling even bigger, "IT WAS NOTHING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULDN'T HANDLE!" Papyrus declared triumphantly.

Frisk let out a small chuckle, this guy couldn't be for real.

"Well, I appreciate it. Thanks again...Papyrus was it?" She asked, straightening herself completely and situating her clothes, gingerly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The man nodded, "YES THAT IS INDEED MY NAME. ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT?"

Frisk was a little put off. They seemed genuinely concerned and she wasn't used to that kind of attention.

Her smile became more sincere, "Yeah, but actually I think I'm lost. I was heading into town and I guess I must have spaced out because now I'm-"

"OH WHAT TRAGEDY!" Papyrus declared, cutting off Frisk's explanation, "FEAR NOT MADAM, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BESTOW UPON YOU THE BEST CARE UNTIL YOU ARE BACK ON YOUR WAY. PLEASE, FOLLOW ME. YOU WILL NEED A MAP TO GET YOU BACK ON THE RIGHT PATH! MAKE HASTE!"

And with a cringe worthy amount of dramatic flair, Papyrus grabbed Frisk by the wrist and started dragging her off.

Frisk was again stunned into silence, they seemed to be moving at a lightening pace, tall grass whipping around them, and before she could even protest against the tattooed man's antics they had stopped again. The slighter human hunched forward breathing heavily.

Papyrus looked down at them sympathetically, "SORRY, I SOMETIMES FORGET MY GREAT STRENGTH!"

She gave him a wary glance, but was quickly sidetracked by the sight before her.

The tall grass cleared into a field, a beyond huge Big Top tent stood commandingly in the center of it all, smaller tents filling out the area around it, stalls and booths creating a labyrinth in any of the empty space.

It was a Circus.

Wait...Frisk had never seen a Circus come through her town in all her years and yet...here it was.

Loud, cheerful chatter filled the air, lively voices bouncing off the multicolored tents and banners. It was captivating and Frisk felt drawn to it.

Papyrus stood proudly next to her, his chest puffed out and hands on his hips. "ITS MAGNIFICENT YES?" There was only a slightly superior edge to his tone.

Frisk smirked, it was definitely something.

"COME, WE SHALL GET YOU THAT MAP AND YOU'LL BE ON YOUR WAY!" He gave her a kind smile and they started towards the fairgrounds.

"So... do you... work here?" Frisk asked tentatively, was that a rude thing to ask a towering tattooed man?

"YES! MY BROTHER AND I ARE PART OF THE FREAK SHOW!" He proclaimed, "THOUGH I'M THE BIGGEST STAR!"

The girl gave him an impressed look, she bet they were.

Papyrus looked a bit embarrassed, "THOUGH...NO ONES EVER CALLED ME THAT..."

She quirked an thin brow at him, he continued, "BUT! BUT I KNOW THAT ONE DAY EVERYONE WILL KNOW OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WORLDS BEST LIVING SKELETON!"

Frisk let out a small laugh, she couldn't help it. "Well you've got my vote!" She commented and it seemed to give the taller male a boost in his confidence.

The two had made their way to the entrance, a beautifully intricate banner hung overhead, but Frisk couldn't make out the writing. It seemed to fade and change whenever she tried to look at it.

"AH! I FORGOT!" Papyrus suddenly yelped, hands frantically pulling on his white locks, "I'M ON CLEAN UP DUTY! I MUST GET TO WORK IMMEDIATELY OR UNDYNE WILL REPRIMAND ME!" He seemed almost fearful. Frisk gave him a quizzical look.

"UNFORTUNATELY, AND IT PAINS ME TO DO THIS, THOUGH NOT AS MICH AS UNDYNE WILL PAIN ME IF I DON'T GET BUSY, BUT I MUST GO! DO YOU SEE THAT MAN OVER THERE WITH THE HAIR?!" Papyrus gestured towards a lanky man with bright blue hair, "HES VERY NICE! HE'LL BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THE TASK OF EQUIPPING YOU WITH A PROPER MAP!"

He seemed frantic at this point, "GOODBYE..." His face quickly turned petrified, "OH MY GOD I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME. I'M SO RUDE!"

Another laugh escaped the brown haired girl's lips, poor guy couldn't catch a break, "It's Frisk," she extended her hand, "thanks for all your help Papyrus."

He returned her smile and then some, grabbing her extended hand and giving it a vigorous shake, "MY PLEASURE! GOOD LUCK, MAYBE I WILL SEE YOU AROUND!"

"Maybe," Frisk returned, but the second that Papyrus had let go of her hand he was gone.

This Undyne must be a fearsome person to behold.

Frisk looked over to the blue haired man again and started walking towards him.

He was chatting animatedly to a shorter dusty brown haired male behind the concession stand, "And man you would not believe what they told me!" Frisk overheard him saying.

"I bet you're going to tell me anyways," the shorter responded apathetically, though the disinterest in his tone didn't seem to deter his friend.

"Aw come on, B.P. Don't be like that-"

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but I need some help." Frisk finally interjected. The two men seemed to straighten up completely, they had been unaware of anyone listening.

"H-H-Hi! Welcome to Soul Suckers, the lollipop shop, home of the famous soul sucked sucker! Can I interest you in a free sample?!" B.P. quickly stammered out, he looked completely frazzled as if he had been electrocuted out of his seat, tone oozing with fake enthusiasm. He looked like a maniac.

"Ah...no?" Frisk was taken back by the shift in tone, "Sorry, you see I-"

"Ah see Burg, that's why you got to chill man. You're freaking out the customers," the taller commented, running a hand casually through his blue hair.

This only seemed to panic, Burg?..., more.

"No," Frisk quickly cut in, she didn't want to cause the poor guy any more duress, "I got lost, I was hoping maybe you'd know where I could find a map back into town?"

"Oh yeah, I can help you with that..." The taller had extended his hand in greeting as he trailed off.

"Frisk," the female quickly supplied, grabbing the hand in a nice firm shake.

"Frisk, great! Well folks around here call me N.C., and this here is BurgerPants," he gestured to his friend behind the counter who had started smoking a cigarette during introductions. BurgerPants took a long drag and gave a small lethargic salute, "He dropped a fully loaded burger onto his pants on his first day, stained something fierce so we've called him that ever since. Pretty notorious this guy!" N.C. wiggled his eyebrows in a lighthearted manner.

BurgerPants waved him off uncaringly.

"Good to meet the both of you, but like I said I need to get into town." Frisk hoped she didn't come off as too gruff, but she did have a meeting to get to and lord knows how much time had passed. If the sun was anything to go by it almost appeared to be noon.

"Sure thing, there's probably some over at Guest Information, I'll take you there." N.C. happily obliged, gesturing in the general direction of the booth, "See ya burger-pi!"

Another long drag and a "See ya Guy," was all the response they got.

The two walked towards aforementioned booth, Frisk happily observing the general splendor that came from every angle. The banners were intricate and hung in grand dipping arches, hues ranging from deep purple to bright yellows. The tents and tapestries mirrored the same sentiment giving the air a collective mysticism and whimsy that was almost hypnotic.

Frisk felt eyes on her so she turned to her companion, who promptly redirected his gaze sheepishly.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Guy seemed almost embarrassed.

"Nah, sorry, you just look sorta...familiar is all. Have we met before?" He scratched the back of his head and gave a half smile.

She shook her head no, chestnut hair swaying to and fro, "No, not that I can think of."

He let out a light hearted laugh, "Yeah and Frisk is a pretty unforgettable name."

A blush instantly hit her cheeks. It was subconsciously done, but she quickly hid her face so that the taller male wouldn't see, "I suppose."

"Ah! Here we are! Guest Information!" He interjected happily, holding his arms out in a seemingly _'ta-da!'_ fashion. Frisk smiled. "Give me a second and..."

The blue haired male seemed perplexed, "Huh...There aren't any here. Hold on let me see if he have any boxes behind the counter."

He quickly hopped behind the desk, briefly disappearing from view as he searched. Frisk waited patiently, she had probably already missed her meeting and she wasn't pulling a night shift at the Diner later so really, at this point, what was the rush.

"Huh, wow. We are all out, must've been from the weekend rush..." He stood, scratching the back of his head again in what seemed to be a habitual fashion as he looked around, "Ya know, we may have some in storage if you'd like to wait for me to check-"

"nice cream, what're you doing at my booth pal?"

The two of them turned at the voice. What kind of greeting was nice cream?

Then it hit Frisk, N.C. nice cream...though really what kind of name was that?

 _'Pot calling the kettle'_ her brain happily intoned.

Guy gave a smile to the approaching male, "Sans, my man, I was looking for some maps for this sweet little lady here, but we're fresh out looks like."

"weekend rush," Sans responded with a careless shrug.

His hands were covered in bone tattoos just like Papyrus' had been. Frisk obviously put two and two together, this must be the brother that was mentioned, though he lacked the jarring face tattoo that his boisterous counterpart had. He was also much shorter than Papyrus though Frisk wasn't one to talk, they still had a good half foot on her. He had similar white hair but piercingly sharp eyes the color of a tropical ocean and just as clear.

He looked over at Frisk and she froze. She had been caught staring,

"see something you like?"

"No!" She quickly responded which caused Sans to holler with laughter.

He gingerly whipped a tear from his eye, "hey kid I'm just pulling your leg. so you lost or something?"

For some reason she felt incredibly embarrassed. She was an adult after all and an adult should be able to get their way home without such a fuss.

But she swallowed the small bit of pride that had suddenly come to the surface. However, before she could respond N.C. filled Sans in.

"Frisk here's just trying to get back to town, right?" She gave him a small smile to show her gratitude. He returned it in kind.

"well, my shift ended about ten minutes ago, i can take you if ya don't mind the company." He gave an easy going smile with a small gesture towards himself.

Frisk tried to protest but the slightly taller man had already begun walking away, presumably towards the way back into town, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue hoodie that fell around him baggily.

Frisk looked between the retreating Sans and N.C. unsure of really what to do. She didn't want to be a bother, but it didn't look like she had a choice.

She quickly thanked Guy, who returned it with a smile and wave, and quickly set off after the white haired person in the distance.

"Hey!" She shouted after him, he didn't seem to hear, " _Hey_!" She shouted again, finally reaching him slightly out of breath. He turned as if everything was normal.

"hey is for horses kiddo," he said nonchalantly, "and last i checked you're a saddle short."

Frisk rolled her hazel eyes, straightening up.

Sans seemed amused with himself. At least someone was.

"Do you..." How was Frisk breathing so hard, "think you could...oh _geez_ -" another ragged deep breath, "give me a minute?"

"aw did i leave ya _breath_ less? maybe you should take a _breath_ er." His smile widened, his blue eyes looking at the nearly wheezing girl expectantly.

Oh lord, was he serious right now?

Frisk composed herself, "You're a real _breath_ of fresh air, Sans, thanks."

He looked almost surprised, giddily so.

"i'm glad that you're not too _winded_ then. i'm not c.p.r. certified, but i think i'd do mouth-to-mouth just fine if it was _rib_ quired."

Was he...pun flirting? Was there even such a thing? Could someone stoop to such a level?

That was a bit beyond Frisk's realm. "Ha...yeah..."

A somewhat awkward silence fell, though Sans didn't seem bothered in the least, same easy going smile taking residence on his face.

A question suddenly came to Frisk's mind and left her mouth before she could think about it further.

"Hey, speaking of bones, why isn't your face tattooed too?"

Sans quirked an eyebrow and Frisk instantly started blushing, "Is that rude? Oh no I'm so sorry-"

"nah, not rude at all kid," his smile turned amused, voice even and unaffected, "it might be because i'm already a _bone_ head, but actually it's magic~"

Frisk wasn't buying it, "Your tattoos are magic?"

"do i see a nonbeliever?" he asked in feigned disbelief, "would a demonstration dissuade you?"

She bit, "Maybe my doubt will _magically_ disappear," her words were accentuated by some sarcastic spirit fingers.

She had peaked Sans interest, "well i will require some assistance from my lovely volunteer. miss if you would please," he pulled at the end of his sleeve, "check to make sure there aren't any _tricks_ up my sleeve." He seemed particularly proud of that one.

It only earned another eye roll and a slight shake of the head from Frisk, but still she obliged. There was nothing there but tattooed skin, ink running all the way up past where she could see. "You're clear."

He gave her a smirk that seemed to read _'just you wait kid'_. "prepare to be amazed," his eyes were practically sparkling.

That wasn't the only thing sparkling. His left eye turned to a brilliant gold hue as Sans' hand began to glow with a blue ethereal force. He gently it ran over his hand and forearm leaving pristine unblemished skin in its wake.

Frisk eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock, hands going straight to the completely changed skin.

The tattoos were gone.

"That...that's a really neat trick." Frisk eventually responded, turning his forearm over again and again in her palms.

The taller male eventually took his arm back, "alright alright, better be careful kid or I'll start charging by the minute." Another quick swipe of blue magic and the tattoos were back in place before quickly being hidden again under a long sleeve.

The two started walking again, they had made it to where the tall grass had started back when Frisk had to catch her breath. Now the grass seemed endless, like they'd be swallowed by it at any moment.

"Sooo," Frisk began, looking for something to fill the silence besides the sound of rustling grass, "why does Papyrus keep his face tattoos on then? To perfect his whole living skeleton thing or-"

The white haired male was staring at Frisk, no glaring would be a better word. His entire presence and energy completely shifted to something else. To something dark, to something violent.

"Sans?" Frisk felt an immediate sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Sans seemed to be thinking over his words carefully as if trying to stay in control, "what...did you...just say?"

She was too scared to speak.

"that name that you said. how do you know my brother?" His tone was deep, menacing, his hands alight with swirling intense magic.

Frisk was shaking, "H-H-He helped m-me," she stuttered out. Her head was screaming to run, but her legs were planted in place, "H-he brought me here."

"liar." Sans breathed, he took a step closer, his right hand raised towards her. Frisk's body was lifted off the ground.

"papyrus is dead."

...

 **A-n-B: and there's part 1. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I see this as being a 3 or 4 part story, we shall see.**

 **Again, please leave a comment all feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Where Did the Party Go?

**A-n-B: Ready for more? Good cause I've got some.**

 **Part 2: Where Did the Party Go?**

...

There was a loud ringing in the young woman's ears and suddenly she was bolting up in bed, sheets and comforter flying off her shoulders and torso.

She was huffing and panting heavily, greedily gasping for air. She couldn't get enough.

The ringing continued, a loud cacophony that echoed in her brain. She not so gently slammed a hand down on her alarm clock.

Finally, relief.

But only for a moment. The house phone began ringing instead and it was all the way downstairs in the kitchen.

With an aggravated grunt, Frisk stood from bed and stomped her way to the phone, old floor creaking in protest with each footfall. The phone was hastily answered, "Yes? Hello?"

It was her manager, apparently they had tried to call her in to cover a shift last night but couldn't get ahold of her, which was _so_ unlike the usually reliable Frisk that they wanted to make sure that she'd be coming in today.

Frisk gave a short affirmative answer, telling the woman on the other end that she'd see them soon.

Frisk placed the device back on the receiver, still shaken, still only dimly aware of what was going on around her.

Had it all been a dream?

It would make sense, a magical circus in the middle of nowhere.

Too good to be true in all honesty.

But she could still feel pins in her limbs from the white hot energy that had consumed her before she had been abruptly woken, Sans' words still echoing in her ears.

She stood, lost in thought. She didn't remember getting home, setting an alarm, or going to bed. Had she gone to the town hall yesterday? Had she told them in the kindness way possible to screw off?

Had it _really_ only been a dream.

Frisk snapped out of her contemplation, she had to get ready for work.

Dragging herself back up to her bedroom, she darted straight to the dresser for her usual ritual of getting ready, opting for some cut off overalls and sweater tights among the rest. However, when she went to grab her locket it wasn't there.

 _'Crap_ ', she thought, quickly bending down to check under the furniture, searching frantically for it. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

Frisk thoroughly checked her bathroom, the kitchen, the bowl of knicknacks by the front door but to no avail. She was out of time.

Mildly irritated, she tugged on her ankle boots, grabbing her keys, wallet, and phone before heading out the door.

She opted for biking to work since time was limited, throwing her right leg over the teal bike that had been waiting for her against the porch. Pedaling was a strain at first until she hit the paved road, she picked up her pace.

A light feeling of trepidation filled her as she approached the river bridge, but she passed over it without a problem.

Frisk felt something akin to disappointment though she wasn't sure why.

With a final look back at the bridge she continued pedaling into town, soft wind whipping her chestnut hair around her face.

...

Work was busy. Besides the regulars, there had to have been some sort of tour bus in town, people seemed to be overly eager for their own slice of the Diner's famed 'Southern Hospitality'. Frisk couldn't get people out of there fast enough.

Even her manager was on the floor today, helping to clear tables and serve orders. Frisk was busy ringing up an order behind the counter, her manager filling a shake glass besides her.

"Make sure you take a break soon, you're due for one," the woman commented, Frisk humming a small sound of agreement.

"Just let me finish with this customer real quick and I'll go- thanks for coming!-" the exit door chimed as a sweet older couple left which caused Frisk to call out the required parting words. Several other bodies made there way into the establishment.

"Feel free to grab a seat folks, we'll be with you shortly." Frisk heard the assisting female call out as the brown haired girl ran the now printed receipt and change she had been getting back to its owner.

As they left Frisk's busboy quickly hit the table, she helped him stack the used plates and cups before leaving him to tend to the rest.

Grabbing a few menus off the counter she went to help the guests that had straddled up to the bar, a practiced "Anything to drink?" or "Can I get you started with some coffee?" Passing her lips as she handed a laminated sheet over to each one, making her way down the line.

She then turned to the drink station behind her, preparing another hot pot of coffee and filling out the other orders.

Frisk was a blurry of efficient movements, handing drinks out, getting any scraps of trash or finished plates and cups out of the way, taking down orders and handing out dishes as they left the kitchen.

That is until she heard a voice come from the end of the bar, "can a guy get some ketchup over here?"

Frisk nearly dropped the plate in her hand.

It was Sans.

She was frozen, his piercing blue eyes were on her, this almost cocky grin on his face.

Was this happening?

Should she run? Should she hide? They hadn't exactly parted on civil terms.

She had to be delusional, maybe she did need a break.

Finally collecting herself, she delivered the plate of food to the according patron and made her way over to the grinning man, grabbing a red bottle from behind the counter.

He gazed at her lazily. Obviously he wasn't going to attack.

"...H-how..." She placed the bottle in front of him, carefully deliberate in case he tried anything, "How are you here?"

"oh man, what a question, how are any of us here really?" He seemed immensely pleased with himself.

Frisk didn't let down her guard, but her hands were shaking.

She clenched her hands tight to still them, her jaw set. She glanced over to where her superior was busily assisting other guests, not paying attention to the exchange.

Good.

"You need to leave," Frisk said sternly.

He gave a small laugh, eyes twinkling with delight. "you gonna make me kid?"

"If I have to." Though she had no clue as to how she would do that exactly. She had seen his power, felt it coursing through her veins.

Sans only looked more delighted, "i ain't here to cause trouble, cool your jets."

"Then go," Frisk didn't relax, "ple-."

She was stunned into silence. Sans brought his elbow to the counter, hand splayed to display the shinning locket that had been absent this morning.

" _Lock_ ing for this?" Sans asked condescendingly.

Now was not the time for bad puns.

"Give that back," her tone had shifted to pleading in no time flat.

"what's the rush? i thought we could _ketchup_..." He pulled his hand away as Frisk made a grab for it.

She was definitely flustered, aggravated beyond her normal capacity not to mention filled with an underlying fear of the man before her.

"You," She quickly pulled on the knot behind her waist that was holding up her apron, "outside."

Sans let out a humored _'yes ma'am'_ already going to leave.

Frisk alerted her manager that she would be taking her break, the woman nodded in understanding.

She quickly made it outside and only took a second to appreciate the fresh air before she turned towards the back where she assumed Sans had gone since he wasn't in her line of vision.

Frisk was pissed. Nothing was making sense and she didn't like it. Her life was peaceful, everything had its place and right now nothing was.

Sans turned to her as she rounded the corner, and she walked straight up to him to get in his face, magic be damned. "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"oh kid you do _not_ want to open that can of worms," he snarkily replied. More fuel to the fire.

"Stop evading the conversation. Are you going to give me back my locket or not? What even happened? Did you take it? I've never seen you before in my life and now you're here? What? Didn't terrify me enough yesterday?!"

Those last words had an affect. Sans' habitual smile faltered the minutest of bits.

Frisk could feel her anger slowly quell, she had burned off some steam.

There was a silence between them, Sans' gaze was averted seemingly... _ashamed_?

"i need your help," he finally said, holding the locket out for her to take which she did hastily.

She opened it to make sure the picture was still inside, which it was, Chara, her mother, and herself smiling up at her from the small frame. There was no damage to it at all. A small wave of relief went through her as she put the accessory around her neck and into her shirt.

Frisk let out a sigh, looking back to Sans who was eyeing her with a wariness that almost made her uncomfortable.

Though how much more uncomfortable she could be at this point she didn't know.

"Thank you," She eventually responded.

Sans looked definitively shocked. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so awkward. "what? what for?"

"For giving it back, obviously," she gave a soft, albeit forced, smile.

Sans returned it with the utmost sincerity and somehow it dissipated any fear that was still lingering in her subconscious.

"So...," Frisk tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "how can I help."

And somehow the two of them fell into a lighthearted conversation.

"chara, where is she?"

Oh, sorry no, not lighthearted. Life altering.

"What?" Frisk was in shock, "How do you know my sister?" How the tables had turned, what a small world.

"that's not important. where is she?" He was firm, not threatening, not intimidating, just blatant curiosity.

Frisk gaped, but quickly composed herself, "I have no clue."

Sans rolled his blue eyes, "that's not helpful at all. don't make me pull out the big boy gloves kiddo."

Frisk pouted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, "Honest. I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

The taller male eyed her momentarily, before letting out an aggravated sigh, hand ruffling his white hair. "well that was not what I was hoping for."

The female gave an apologetic shrug of her thin shoulders, "Sorry."

He let out a small laugh, "what for? i'm the one who should apologize."

Frisk was surprised, "Why?"

He quirked a brow, "oh ya know, attacking you, stealing your belongings. it's quite the wrap sheet."

Hazel eyes rolled, "We'll put it past us somehow."

Sans gave a half hearted shrug, "guess we'll have to wait and see. sorry to bother you kid, i'm headed back." He had already begun walking away before Frisk could say anything.

He stopped a couple steps later, turning back to her, "i... i may have overreacted yesterday and for that i'm...," Sans appeared to be struggling with his words, a small blush across his cheeks and eyes barely making contact with the shorter girl, "i'm truly sorry."

He let out a light laugh, right hand gesturing dismissively, "water under the bridge?"

Frisk gave a reassuring smile which caused Sans to blush a little deeper, "Sure, clean slate."

"see you around," and with the blink of an eye the white haired male vanished.

Frisk stood alone, somewhat bemused before she snapped out of it, huge satisfied smile gracing her lips.

It had been real. She wasn't insane.

A relieved breath, she felt like a weight had been lifted.

Figuring that her allotted fifteen minutes were up, she turned to head back into work.

Bracing for more mealtime chaos, Frisk took in one final lungful of the crisp spring air before pushing the entrance door aside.

Looking up from the ground though she was beyond shocked to see what was before her.

Everything and everyone was completely frozen. No one was moving, there was no buzz of chatter, clinking of spoons being stirred, no oil crackling on the hot stoves in the kitchen.

It was almost as if time itself had stopped progressing.

Frisk bolted out of there like her heels were on fire.

It must've been Sans, why else would something like this be happening.

She was running towards the river bridge without even thinking about it, instinct overriding any rational thought.

Though nothing had been remotely rational in the past 48 hours so that was probably a good thing.

She made it there quicker than she probably ever had in all her times commuting over it. She came to an abrupt stop at the edge.

With a determined nod she walked over it, heart beating rapidly.

But nothing happened.

Frisk looked back at the rusted aqueduct questioningly.

What was she doing wrong?

She walked back over it.

An exasperated huff, still nothing.

"i thought we agreed that this was _water_ under the _bridge_."

Frisk swiveled towards his voice, unexplainable happiness filling the pit of her stomach.

There Sans stood, happy as a clam, face set in his usual smile, hand pointing to the river behind him.

Frisk quickly closed the distance between them, meeting the tattooed male at the edge of the riverbank.

Even the flow of water was at a standstill. She bent down to it, running her hand through the pristine water which moved at her touch as if it were a thicker substance. Like a molasses.

It was amazing.

"How are you doing this?" She questioned quietly to her companion. Frisk saw him shrug in her peripheral.

"well kid, not to impress you or anything but it's," his hands mimicked the spirit fingers she had done to him the day previous, "magic."

The two fell silent, Frisk mesmerized as she continued to play with the altered river.

"So what happened yesterday, after you went all magic on me?"

Sans tilted his head, curious, "heck if i know, you disappeared out of thin air. i was only able to snatch your necklace before you were gone. quiet the magician yourself kid." He was obviously being facetious about the last part.

Frisk still didn't understand. The small details didn't make sense, but what she did know was that somehow all of this was real.

It had to be, she was touching it with her own hands.

Although that had been the case with Papyrus too, but apparently that hadn't been considered real enough in whatever crazy reality or alternate dimension she was currently occupying.

"I..." She seriously wondered if she was going to regret bringing this up again since last time had been so disastrous, "I wasn't lying...about Papyrus. I really did meet him."

She peeked up at the white haired man. He did seem a bit more tense, but not murderous like before.

He took in a breath slowly letting it out and giving her a smile, "i believe you."

Though their time had been brief together, Papyrus had left a big impression on the brown haired girl. He was loud sure, but kind. Sincere. Things that were rarely in existence and if they were never so readily shown like the over zealous living skeleton had done.

"Is he really dead?" Her voice was solemn.

There was silence. Frisk took the lack of response as an affirmation.

She stood and turned back to the clearly uncomfortable male.

"What happened?" Now she was actively pushing her limits.

Sans hands clenched, she could tell by the shift in his pockets. He was still managing to keep it together, "chara happened."

Frisk was astonished for the umpteenth time that day.

Her sister had been here?

And more importantly, her sister was a murderer?

Chara was eccentric sure, devious, maybe even erring on maniacal, but homicidal?

She couldn't be.

Frisk sputtered, not knowing where to start.

Should she apologize? Should she leave?

Sans apparently was able to read minds now too, "i won't hold her actions against you, that wouldn't exactly be fair would it."

He seemed completely normal. Rational even.

"Thanks I guess?"

Why did she feel so guilty?

Sans stretched out his hand, palm facing towards the sky, "come on, i want to show you something."

Frisk eyed the hand with uncertainty before ultimately deciding that she was already in this deep, might as well fully commit.

She placed her hand in his which instantly curled around her delicate fingers. A warm wave ran across her skin and their conjoined hands were alight with Sans' blue magic.

"close your eyes," he commanded soothingly and she did.

It felt like the ground had disappeared beneath her feet, the whole world shifting, but only for a moment.

He let out a chuckle, "you can open them kid, we're here."

Frisk tentatively opened her eyes, hazel irises looking around her. They were back at the circus, just outside the entrance.

The sun had slowly begun it's descent, casting large shadows on everything that stood in its path. Twinkling lights began to shine bright, reflecting gorgeous patterns against the tents and tapestries. Small crowds of people were making their way into the fairgrounds at a steady pace, their footfalls crunching against the dried grass and hay on the ground.

Frisk was engrossed in the picturesque scene before her, so much so that she didn't notice Sans' unwavering gaze.

His eyes were sparkling as much as hers.

"hey kid," he eventually said, voice soft and a lethargic smile still filling out his lips, "can you read that?"

The brown haired female snapped out of a trance at his words. Sans gestured towards the large entrance sign that had eluded her yesterday.

"Uhm..." She fixed her gaze on the sign, trying to make something out of the swirling pattern.

Slowly the faded designs made out letters, then words.

Frisk gasped, "Cirque des Âmes Perdues?" It was French which Frisk couldn't translate.

The taller male seemed pleased, "good, means you can see the show."

Frisk lifted a brow, "The show?"

"this is a circus after all," he replied in a matter of fact manner, shrugging. He smirked at her, "let a guy _show_ you a good time?" Tattooed hand was extended again.

A somewhat mocking _'ha ha'_ left Frisk though she grabbed the hand none the less.

Another warm wave washed over her skin though there was no magic glow this time.

The two started making their way into the big top, the opening flaps held high in grand arches.

"once we're in there, no matter what, do not let go of my hand." His tone was dead serious, but he gave her a smile to combat any fear.

She nodded, a rush of adrenaline filling her veins.

They made their way through the crowd, Sans guiding her towards a small empty section on one of the back benches.

Frisk's face mimicked that of a fish out of water, and she felt like one too, wide eyes trying to take in everything around them.

The seats were packed, hundreds of faces blurring together into a sea of changing expressions. The ceiling of the tent seemed impossibly high, creating beautiful arches and refractions as lights bounced off the surface. In the center of the room was a humble white pedestal, it was the least decadent thing in the room.

Sans gave her hand a brief squeeze, "don't forget yeah?"

She gave a determined nod, excitement overriding any anxiety she may have had upon entering.

With a final glance at the man besides her she gave her full attention to the main ring.

Everything suddenly blacked out.

A bright spotlight hit the center of the darkness where there was a tall figure perched on the previously empty pedestal.

They were slender to the extreme. All that could be seen was a bright white comedy theater mask, though there were long black lines extending up from the right eye and down from the left corner of the other to the smiling mouth. Clad in black their frame seemed to fade into the darkness around them.

With a swift movement of their arms towards the sky, their long cape flew into the air twinkling like a thousand galaxies which slowly expanded outwards towards the audience, swirling and dancing along the inner surface of the big top.

Their arms were now wide spread, white gloved hands out stretched.

A low melodic hum began to fill the air and Frisk felt a tug at her chest. She placed a hand there to try and dissuade the feeling, giving a wary glance to her companion. He nodded in understanding, then tilted his head towards the surrounding audience.

Hundreds of multicolored hearts filled the seats where people once were, glittering like tinted diamonds, she and Sans were the only two physical beings left.

The hum slowly steadied, evening in pitch. The mask's smile seemed to widen, gloved hands gesturing towards the ceiling.

Two spot lights hit the beginning and end of a trapeze and the show finally began.

It was mesmerizing. Some very small part of Frisk's brain registered that she should probably be scared, but she was too enraptured, too thrilled.

Her existence had been a daily reiteration of boredom incarnate and this was her first taste of the eccentricity she always assumed Chara had experienced.

And now that she was having a taste she couldn't help but realize how parched she had been and she would continue to seek out more until she was sated of that thirst.

A beautiful woman draped in layers upon layers of purple tule and ribbon began her swift routine upon the high trapeze strings and bars. Graceful beyond all comprehension. Frisk let out a small gasp every time they jumped from bar to bar. She didn't even register the multiple limbs the woman had as strange, they looked absolutely beautiful. As if gravity was a made up concept.

All of the seated hearts seemed to be affected in much the same way, swaying with the woman's movements.

The rest of the show continued in the same fashion, building and building upon each other in increasing beauty and intensity. Eventually coming to it's peak, dazzling performances one after the other until the theatrics seemed to be coming to an end.

Frisk felt an overwhelming sense of contentment, wave after wave of reassuring peace that she almost wanted to fall asleep. Soothed to the nth degree.

The ringmaster's swiped a hand down his face, turning his mask from that of comedy to Melpomene's one of tragedy, the same ridged cracks coming from the eyes.

There was another strong tug at Frisk's chest and she could swear that the figure was looking right at her.

The white hands swayed as if conducting to unheard music.

Though maybe it was only Frisk who couldn't hear the music because the colored hearts began to move rhythmically towards the masked leader, dipping and ebbing, inching closer and closer.

Another swoop of the tall figures mystic cape caused it to swirl around the gathered hearts, taking them against their chest as if in a loving embrace before releasing them upwards in a swift fashion.

The hearts turned and swelled as they approached the top of the tent, exploding into brilliant glittering fireworks, centers lit ablaze in their corresponding color, shooting arms intermingling with other explosions and tangling into collaborative patterns.

Slowly the colors faded into nothing, falling weightless into the ether.

Sans released her hand, promptly grounding Frisk from the wonderment she had witnessed and back to reality, and began clapping in a manner that could only be interpreted as sarcastic.

The lights were fully on, the mysticism of the show completely dissipated. It was completely empty, the seats, the benches, the center ring. The master of ceremonies stood alone in the center, expectant.

The white haired male gave her a playful shove, "come on, i'll introduce you to gaster." Head gesturing towards to ringleader.

She felt strangely empty.

Gaster's gaze was on her like a sniper. She could feel her body tremble.

Where had everyone gone?

Had they even been real?

Were they...

Frisk couldn't finish the thought.

Sans was already by the edge of the stage before he turned back to his shorter companion, giving a curious look, "hey kid, we ain't getting any younger."

Frisk was paralyzed. She couldn't calm her breathing, panic filling every muscle.

She could've been dead.

The thought had completed itself.

"hey, you alright?" Sans was back at her side in an instant.

Her ears were ringing like they had this morning, eyes shut tight.

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't think.

Sans went to place a hand on her shoulder in a small attempt to help, maybe this had been a bad idea.

His hand passed through her.

Frisk felt a shiver run down her back, eyes flying open to look at him. His mouth was agape in shock.

With a final glance at each other Frisk completely disappeared, shimmering locket left in Sans' open hand.

This would definitely complicate things.

Pushing down a brief quip of frustration, Sans clenched his hand around the jewelry.

It was still warm from Frisk's skin.

...

 **A-n-B: Gaster is the bees knees. Thank you to those who reviewed, good to know some people are enjoying it.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm a very lazy editor and as luck would have it mostly see errors after publishing.**

 **Ya'll know the drill, please review and let me know what you think. Til next time.**


	3. I Don't Bite

A-n-B: Have fun. I've stopped italicizing the puns because formatting gets messed up anyways, hope you don't mind.

Part 3: I Don't Bite

...

Frisk woke in bed again, though not as dramatically as the last time.

The ringing in her ears was nearly faded, barely an irritant.

She didn't know if she was frustrated or relieved finding herself back in the comfort of her own bed.

Why did this keep happening? And more alarmingly, how was all of this happening?

Maybe she was sick or something, some sort of delirium inducing super virus.

A large sigh left her lips, her forearms pushing against her eyelids.

For the first time in a long time she wished her mother was there.

It wasn't like she didn't miss her, but Frisk was relatively self sufficient, she had always been good at taking care of herself.

But not when it came to things that rattled her. She lived a complacent existence, there weren't many opportunities for her to experience up close and personal the inconsequence of her mortality.

She had tasted it two fold in the past couple days.

But she had survived yeah?

So maybe she could handle things better than she thought.

Filled with renewed determination, she decided she was going to get down to the bottom of this whole circus mess.

Even if it was the death of her.

She got ready for the day with practiced ease, making her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Life changing discoveries couldn't be made on an empty stomach.

A pan was placed upon the stove's front burner which was quickly lit, a thick slice of butter thrown down and already melting. Swirling the object in the pan to evenly coat it Frisk was already lost in thought.

Besides the multitude of questions that she had, the most concerning was that of her sister.

Could Chara have actually killed someone? Was she truly capable of taking someone's life?

Frisk thought over this thoroughly. Sure she may not be close to her twin, but that was never on her part. Chara acted mostly indifferent towards her family, as if they weren't worthy of her time, which sucked definitely, but Frisk had come to accept her sister for who she was.

And she was incredibly selfish, always taking anything that had been given to Frisk, wailing until she got her way. Only caring about herself, not helping at all when their mother had fallen ill.

Her personality generally added up to a pretty unlikable person. But a killer? Was she actually that selfish to the point of taking someone's life or that unconcerned with the world around her? That bad?

Frisk still didn't know if she could accept that, or even picture it really.

Flipping over an already frying egg, she turned to grab a plate and fork.

Edges perfectly crisp and yolk still runny, Frisk scarfed down her food, chewing past the near molten temperature. She was ready to get the day started.

Throwing the plate and utensil in the sink she made her way to the door, grabbing all essentials that were in their respective spots though the brown haired female couldn't recall putting them back.

Another near perfect day despite some clouds making their way over, maybe a storm was coming.

Fresh air and a day off to figure out the crazy adventure that had plopped itself happily in her lap. She hadn't been this invigorated in...well longer than she could place.

In no time she was already at the old aqueduct, hands haplessly laced behind her back. First puzzle piece to understand, did she actually have to cross over the bridge to get there? And did it have to be done on foot? Or even on the bridge itself? Could she hop her way over the river?

'Let's start simple' her brain remarked. Determined readiness, she marched over the bridge with swift steps.

She didn't feel any different.

"we have cod to stop meeting fish way."

A huge smile hit her face quicker than she could register. It was Sans, happily sitting by the riverbed with a fishing rod in hand and line already cast.

"Please tell me that you're not pretending to fish for the sake of a pun?" He couldn't be for real.

His self indulgent smile widened, "i don't need you casting judgement on me kid."

"I reely can't believe this is happening," if you can't beat 'em join 'em.

"whale, anyfin is possible if you put your mind to it," Sans had already removed the rod from the water and reeled in the line.

"Stop playing koi, Sans," she got a laugh and her stomach did a small flip. She was enjoying herself more than she should.

Left hand glowing blue he waved it around the fishing tool, which promptly disappeared, "alright kid, but if you think of any other puns just let minnow."

Frisk had already made her way over to him, he was observing her intensely enough for her to feel a bit awkward.

"What's up?" She asked, raising a brow.

"the sky kiddo," he earned himself another decisive eye roll, "here." He extended out his hand with her locket.

Frisk smiled, she had a feeling it had stayed behind again.

His unwavering gaze was back on her as she put the accessory on. She felt a chill run down her spine. "Is there something on my face?"

He seemed perplexed, "nah sorry, was just thinking." His hand went to the back of his head, running through the hair there.

"Sharing is caring," she prompted.

An embarrassed blush made its way to the slightly taller male's cheeks, "you two do look a lot alike."

"Hm?" Frisk hummed, tilting her head curiously.

"you and chara," he clarified.

"Well we are twins, though not identical." This was awkward.

Sans didn't respond, he let the conversation trail off, gazing up at the clouds that were rolling by.

"Anyways..," Frisk didn't know whether to push the topic further, she had more questions than answers, but didn't feel completely comfortable speaking of her possibly homicidal sister. Ultimately she decided that it wasn't worth the distress on the man before her and opted for other pressing matters, "any idea why I keep magic-ing myself out of here?"

Sans gave her a slight shake of the head, "ya know, gaster and i were discussing it," he seemed very thoughtful on the matter, a dramatic shift from his usual casual candor, "and it's purely speculation, but you seem to only disappear when you're in an unstable emotional state."

"it's pretty remarkable really," he continued, seemingly impressed, "we've never seen anything like it, even chara needed an escort..."

"An escort?" This had peeked Frisk's interest.

"Someone who can bridge between you're dimension and ours, like myself or...-" Sans trailed off, he took a deep breath, no longer looking at the shorter girl, "or papyrus."

Frisk automatically reached out, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, but that appeared to only be instinctual. He gave her a kind smile.

There was a silence between them, nothing awkward, just a respectful quiet. A soft breeze blew, whipping their hair and clothes around their forms, tall grass bending and swaying rhythmically.

"So," Frisk finally started up again, she had too many questions as it was, and there was no time like the present, "those people that went into the tent with us...are they..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word, "...gone?"

"in a manner of speaking," Sans replied, though his answer wasn't helpful in the least.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could think to ask. It didn't seem fair, she could've been one of them.

He gave her a strange look, as if she was crazy, "they wanted to go."

"What?" She didn't understand.

"what what? what kind of place do you think we're running? it's what we're here for." His arms were crossed, head tilted questioningly.

Apparently she was missing something.

"Why did they want to go? How do you know? Why did you take me then?" Sans seemed almost offended at the last question.

"i thought you'd enjoy it kid, it was a mistake. i didn't know you'd react like that. you were safe since i was with you." It looked like they were finally getting somewhere in the conversation, and honestly, Frisk was more impressed that the white haired male could converse so long without a pun.

"Enjoy it? They're dead." She retorted.

"huh? well i suppose technically, yeah they are, but-" Then it hit Sans, "oh kid, no. no no no. you didn't understand the sign did you?"

She shook her head no.

He let out a laugh, tattooed hand rubbing his eyes, "cirque des âmes perdues, circus of lost souls." Sans clarified, "think of it like a checkpoint, most are only visiting, but some come because it's their time, and the occasional few are stuck, and it's our job to help out however we can." The tattooed male showed a passion that Frisk had never seen while explaining it to her, she was almost blinded by it.

Was this the true Sans? Was his aloof and puntastic humor a facade? Admittedly she liked that side of him, but this was something else. Something that filled her with awe.

His explanation made complete sense, but it struck Frisk as slightly worrisome, "Which one am I then..." Her voice was quiet, almost scared.

"pretty sure you're a visitor kiddo," Sans was unaware of the females shift in tone, "most are, plus you can read the sign so you could say that's a good ...sign," he nudged her with his elbow, her mood lifted the slightest bit, "your sister couldn't, so that's saying something."

Frisk was surprised, "She couldn't? Why?"

Sans shrugged, "beats me, though it may have something to do with the fact that she's a homicidal maniac...no offense."

"None taken," Frisk took a small pride in how well she was masking how uncomfortable this conversation was making her, "you don't have to talk about her for my sake."

Sans shrugged, "dunno, it's kinda therapeutic. you should start charging by the hour, get yourself one of those leather lounge chairs. we'll set you up with your own booth and everything." He wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner, Frisk gave a laugh which pleased her companion like no other.

"no i mean it kid, we won't make you provide credentials, it'll be our secret," he gave her a wink, eliciting another sweet laugh from her.

"Well, always glad to help," she smiled sincerely, Sans returned the gesture.

He held out his hand like he had done before, "come on then, time to meet your new clients." He was clearly joking.

She placed her hand in his, warm electricity pulsating through her veins and she could've sworn she saw flashes of cyan and gold behind her eyelids when she blinked.

Her smile only widened, exhilaration filling every pore, "Ready when you are."

Sans smirked, a flare of blue encapsulated their joined hands and again she felt that slight sensation of the world shifting, only to land back on solid ground.

They shared a look, the taller male seemed infinitely proud of himself. They were back at the big top.

A cool breeze wafted through the fairgrounds, calm and welcomed, kicking up any loose hay or dirt.

Frisk went to take her hand from her companion, a small blush creeping onto her features. Sans' cheeks mirrored the sentiment, previously held hand going to scratch the back of his head, "our sessions must be working already, doc, i'm getting clingy and everything." He was trying to elevate their shared embarrassment and Frisk appreciated the effort.

"Don't worry, it'll stay between us, doctor patient confidentiality and all." She gave a joking shrug, causing the other to give a laugh in return.

"thank high heaven for that..." He seemed to be talking more to himself than her, looking off in the distance, "come on, gaster wanted me to take you to him when you were back."

"You knew I'd come back?" She was skeptical.

Sans, who had already begun walking away, stopped and looked back at her, "of course, what else were you going to do?" He responded matter of factly, "go back to that boring diner and mope? doesn't sound like you kid."

Frisk scoffed, "And you would know that how?"

He looked her up and down, sending a chill through her, "i've been right so far."

The brown haired girl was about to give a rather snotty response about how Sans definitely didn't know what he was talking about and how she actually liked her boring job, but they were interrupted.

"S-Sans!" A short, yellow haired female called out, panting breathlessly as she ran towards them, "quick, s-she needs your help."

"what's going on alph?" His tone was vaguely concerned.

The woman straightened out, panting lightly, "Undyne, s-she said she could do it herself, s-stuck."

"c'mon kid, we gotta go," he said hastily, though his tone didn't fluctuate in urgency, as he grabbed her hand, quickly teleporting them to...well Frisk didn't know, she had never been to this part of the circus before.

What she did know was that there was some sort of panic going on, several figures crowded around it. Sans had already left her side, going towards the crowd. Frisk followed suit, making it to the ring of people who had formed.

In the center of it all was a quite the scene. A tall, blue skinned woman with stunning red hair was pinned under a large wooden beam, a larger burly man in a pink Hawaiian shirt, who Frisk vaguely registered as the lion tamer from the show the night previous, was trying fruitlessly to lift said wooden beam and now Sans who seemed to be no help at all and was he...mocking the pinned female?

"pretty sure we've had this conversation before..." Sans drawled, putting a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"Now's... not really... the best time idiot," the woman panted out, trying to lift the heavy object off her body and failing miserably, a huge angry grunt filling the air once she gave up.

"woodn't you believe it, it's actually the perfect time," the woman groaned at the pun, though it could've also been from being uncomfortably stuck as well, Frisk couldn't quite discern the difference, "so what, you need help or something?"

The woman gave him a look that so blatantly read, 'no shit Sherlock' that it was almost painful.

Sans shrugged, reading the look and deciding to end to poor persons' misery. With an indifferent flick of his wrist, blue swirling magic consumed the massive wooden pillar, easily freeing the red head who quickly shimmied out of her confines with the help of the lion tamer who had tried to assist.

Sans placed the pillar into it's presumably proper position, "you've got to stop making a habit of this undyne, you're gonna scare al out of her skin."

Undyne rolled her yellow eyes, Frisk was completely in awe of the woman's coloration, she was stunningly beautiful, "I don't need a lecture from the laziest person here, I was trying to get work done because someone didn't show up for their pre-show duties and I had to cover for that person.. Who was it again? Oh right it was you, Mr. Lazybones."

"i'm taking a personal day, didn't the boss tell ya?" Sans was completely unfazed by the insults she was slinging his way, dodging each one gracefully.

"You know I can't understand a thing he says." Undyne crossed her arms in a huff.

"U-Undyne! Are you alright?" Alphys had made her way to the tall woman, eyes brimming with concern.

The blue skinned female gave the shorter a smile, ruffling their yellow locks playfully, "You know it babe! Takes a lot more then that to take me out."

Alphys seemed beyond relieved, adjusting her glasses more accordingly on her face, "You n-nearly gave me a heart attack," she breathed, giving the taller a tiny punch in the arm, "be m-more careful next time."

The red head gave her companion a comforting side hug, a small 'sorry' mumbled into the blonde's hair.

It was unbearably sweet.

"So, Sans, whose your...friend?" The lion tamer asked, breaking Frisk's attention away from the two women.

"Frisk!" Another voice called out, coming up to her. It was N.C., blue hair flouncing about as he approached. She gave him a smile, her attention now distracted from the conversation going on between Sans and the others.

"What're you doing here?" He asked once he was finally before her, "Looking for a map again? I think we got more in stock."

Frisk smiled, "Oh, huh, yeah no, I'm here for..." She glanced over at Sans who was gesturing leisurely while talking, the pink shirted male looking shocked, "... fun?"

He seemed uncertain, "Really? That's surprising."

The shorter girl quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

Guy gave a shaky laugh, "Well, don't get me wrong, this is a circus and all, but you didn't seem all that interested last time I saw you." He smiled sweetly, "Nice to see you changed your mind though, we've got loads of fun stuff to do and see so it shouldn't disappoint."

She smiled back, "Hey Guy, mind filling me in on what happened?"

"Well, I didn't really see it, but Undyne tends to get a bit enthused when she gets it in her head to do something. She's our stage manager and makes sure everything is running smoothly. She pretty intimidating," N.C.'s face turned a bit uncomfortable with the last bit of information, "but she's also our resident fish lady in the freak show, she's super popular."

"Fish?" Frisk was surprised, sure she had some wacky colored skin, but now on closer inspection she noticed the small details, like the jagged teeth that fit together like a zipper as she talked to Sans, and were those...gills on her neck?

"Yep, got her own freshwater tank and everything." He chuckled.

"Wow," Frisk was impressed, "and the blonde...Alphys is that right?" She looked over to the woman, and was slightly surprised, she hadn't noticed in all the chaos before but her skin was textured and shimmering like glittering yellow scales, it was gorgeous.

The blue haired male nodded, "Yeah, she's also a part of the freak show, but she's our resident technician, she super handy with our generators and lights and stuff. We all kind of wear multiple hats around here..."

Frisk nodded, truly astounded at how amazing everyone was. It was things like this that really made her think she was dreaming, what with magic tattooed men and primary color skinned women.

"The big guy is King Asgore, King of kings." Guy continued.

Frisk nodded, "He's the lion tamer right? I saw him perform, it was amazing."

The taller male sputtered in disbelief, "Wha- you saw the show? How are you... Huh. You're really something yourself there Frisk."

She smiled, embarrassed, "No, it was Sans." Frisk glanced over at him again when she said his name and was surprised to find that he was eyeing her the same way, still talking with the other three who seemed to be berating him over something. "He was with me."

"I.." He seemed just as shocked somehow, "I guess that makes more sense-"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Undyne yelled, startling Frisk and Guy from their conversation. The tallest woman was glaring daggers at her, though her eyes were almost more pointed than that, maybe spears were a more appropriate metaphor, "You!"

Undyne stomped her way over to the brown haired woman, grabbing a fistful of her shirt, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here! Where are you hiding it! That traitorous psycho?!"

Frisk's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Sans was between them in an instant, "let her go undyne." Magic was flaring at the ready.

"But Sans," the woman pleaded in the most vicious manner ever conceived, "she has to know something."

"she doesn't." He insisted. Undyne scoffed.

"Well, she shouldn't be here anyways!," Frisk was lifted off the ground.

Her heart was racing, she was terrified and more than happy to comply with the aggravated woman if it meant not being manhandled and assaulted. Frisk was most definitely at the point that would qualify for emotional instability so then...why? Why wasn't she fading away, why was she still here?

Apparently Sans' theory wasn't correct, but now wasn't the most opportune time for further contemplation.

The blue fist that wasn't in her shirt was cocked back, as if she was about to punch the younger straight in the face. "undyne, stop." Sans' voice was firm, fierce.

Yellow eyes rolled, a distinct 'as if' expression drifted across her sharp features. Frisk flinched, feeling the incoming attack.

"it was papyrus."

The approaching attack stopped mid way to its target. Frisk meekly opened her eyes to peer at what had happened.

Sans looked despondent, her heart ached at the sight. Undyne's face was gaping in shock.

"The hell did you say?" She breathed, looking between the two of them.

"pap brought her here. chara has nothing to do with it." Sans looked up and smiled at the still dangling girl. "i want her here. paps must have had a reason."

Undyne seemed at a loss, gingerly lowering Frisk and letting go. A blush crept onto her blue cheeks.

"I- uh,". She eyed the shorter female slowly, "I guess I'm sorry then...?"

Frisk was still trying to calm her racing heart, sweat dribbling down her temple, "it's-it's fine, really." She gave an unconvincing smile.

"Heh, yeah, people keep telling me I've got some bad tunnel vision...it's hard for me to stop and think about things..." The taller tried to awkwardly explain, "you're alright yeah?"

Frisk nodded, straightening herself out, Sans had already joined her at her side. "you okay?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, still trying to ground herself.

Sans went to brush away some of the hair that had fallen into her face and her heart nearly stopped. She gave him a wary smile, pulling away from the touch and tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. Sans looked almost sad at her reaction, but only for a moment.

He looked back at the rest of them, "so if you all don't mind, we're gonna make like a banana and split." He gave a wink at his slowly calming companion, "if that's alright with you of course." His voice was concerned, the last bit directed at her.

Frisk gave a laugh, "That's a pretty a-peel-ing notion." Sans eyes got that shimmer that they did with a successful pun conversation and it alleviated any remaining negative feelings she had from her earlier possible broken nose fun times with Undyne.

"Hey! Sans! Don't forget you promised to cover for Toriel tomorrow morning!" Undyne yelled after them.

Sans waved her off as they exited the small tent, "you know how i feel about promises."

They were outside and Frisk had never been so grateful for the sunshine that hit her skin, warming and pure. She took in a breath.

"sorry about all that," the white haired male remarked. Frisk shook her head.

"It's fine, I mean I would have preferred not to have been attacked, but" a joking shrug," I'm learning to accept that kind of treatment around here."

It was a bad attempt at sarcasm on her part, but Sans didn't seem to take it too harshly. He was blushing though, "yeah, we've all been on edge since..."

He didn't need to finish, she could infer the rest.

Since her sister had killed one of their own.

The message was clear.

"Did you mean it?" She asked after a time. They were walking towards some trailers that were organized neatly away from the major booths and shop tents.

"hmm?" Sans responded questioningly.

"That you wanted me here? Even though it's causing all this fuss?"

He laughed airily, "you kidding? this is the most fun i've had in ages."

"This is fun to you?" Frisk was disbelieving.

He shrugged indifferently, "we've all got our kicks kiddo."

They had stopped at one of the larger structures, Sans leaving Frisks side to open the door for her, "after you." He gave a mock bow.

She gave a tiny curtsy, "Oh why thank you kind sir." Two could play at that game.

He smirked following behind her.

The room was dimly lit, draped woven fabric blocking the small windows. There was a perfectly made bed off to the side, and different porcelain masks lining the ceiling, each carrying their own stylization and expression, but all unified by the deep lines that came up from the right and down from the left. A strong smell of incense flooded Frisk's nostrils and she found herself being drawn towards a large vanity in the corner.

There sat a tall man who was facing the two that had entered his room. He was smiling at the them, expectant.

Frisk's pulse began to race again. It was the ring leader she had seen yesterday, though he was without the masks he had worn while performing.

Sans gestured with his hands in her peripheral. Was he...?

Gaster gestured back quickly, almost too fast for Frisk to track.

They were signing to each other. Frisk smiled, eyes bright.

-Told you she'd be back, and you were worried- The taller male signed to Sans.

The shorter rolled his eyes and went to translate for him, "he says he knew you'd be-"

That's when Frisk got the opportunity to surprise them.

-I understand.- Frisk signed, index finger flicking up by her temple.

The two men were wide eyed, though Sans was distinctly the more surprised of the two.

Gaster's smile went gentle, -You sign?- his hands whirled around each other.

Frisk shook her fist at the wrist up and down, -my mother was deaf.- She explained, fingers shaped like a 'd' going from mouth to ear.

-Your sister never did.- He questioned, Frisk resisted the urge to roll her eyes

-She probably understood more than she let on. She hates signing.- It was the truth, she only ever did so when she desperately needed something from their mother, or when she was feeling particularly generous like on a holiday, but only if she felt like it.

Gaster nodded his head as if he understood the complex enigma that was Chara's displeasure at doing anything that didn't benefit herself in the long run.

Now that Frisk had the opportunity to talk with him, she couldn't recall why she had been frightened in the first place. His features were pleasing, though he had intense scars coming from his eyes like there were on all the other masks in the room. Gaster turned to the shorter male.

-Could you give us some privacy please?- his hand rubbed a circle on his chest.

Sans looked warily between the two. Frisk nodded that it was okay.

That was all he needed, "i'll be outside," he said as he walked by her and out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Frisk felt a sudden shiver down her spine, somehow it was more intimidating speaking with Gaster without Sans there.

He seemed to pick up on her trepidation, -I'm sorry for frightening you.-

Frisk shook her head, -I didn't understand, that's why.-

There was an awkward pause.

-He really likes you, you know.- the taller male signed eventually, Frisk smiled.

-Who does?- she asked, though she knew exactly who.

-Sans,- the girl smiled at his sign name, the sign for sleep done with the hand staying like an 's' the entire time, -he's had a very hard time since his brother...-

-what happened?- she asked. Maybe she'd finally get some answers.

-Chara took something important.- Gaster responded vaguely.

-Why?- right hand up by her temple, index middle and ring coming down twice.

-She wanted to come in.- was his simple response.

'She couldn't read the sign, so she couldn't see the show.' Frisk thought, she could only imagine how much that must have pissed Chara off.

-Papyrus caught her, she reacted, then vanished.- Gaster elaborated, features going sad.

Frisk felt torn, she had an obligatory loyalty to her sister, but at the same time felt responsible for her actions and wanted to right them, -I wish I could help.-

Gaster gave a soft smile, -you already are.-

Frisk's expression was hugely skeptical.

-Your necklace, Chara had one too I remember,- He prompted. The girl blushed.

-This is hers, she didn't take it with her when she left.- she felt embarrassed for holding onto something that was obviously so unimportant to her sister, but it reminded her of her twin and had been a comforting keepsake of the family she had once had.

The picture inside always made Frisk think that maybe, somewhere in her heart, Chara had cared.

But now, she doubted it.

Gaster seemed excited. -It keeps staying behind. What an odd thing.- He seemed to be talking more to himself.

The tall man stood suddenly, -Stay as long as you'd like, but I have to excuse myself, I've got to get ready.-

Frisk took that as her cue to leave. -okay, thank you.- her open hand went in an arch from her chin outwards.

Gaster had already begun his preparations. The brown haired female turned and left.

Sans was waiting outside like he said he would be, reclined against the side of the trailer, his closed eyes peeked open upon hearing the door open and close.

"you're full of surprises kid." He remarked with a smile.

"Am I?" She feigned innocence.

A rough chuckle, "well i think so anyways."

They shared a kind smile.

"so...," Sans began, "what's the plan?"

"Well, he mentioned something about my necklace...maybe it's because it's Chara's? What if I had something else of hers?" Frisk was kind of rambling, trying to position some sort of idea in her head. "...I wonder what mom even kept..." She was looking around, as if the environment around her would hold the answer.

She connected her gaze with Sans', "I'll have to go back and look."

"alright, well you're kind of in charge of that." His hands slid easily into his pockets.

"You say that, but if what you said before was true I would've poofed myself out of here when Undyne's fist tried to familiarize itself with my face." She retorted.

"huh," Sans thought on this, hand scratching the back of his head, "guess you're right kiddo... maybe i should rough you up again?" He was clearly joking.

"Maybe," she shrugged with a smile.

Apparently Jokes weren't a thing anymore.

Frisk felt the warm licks of magic on her skin, her hazel eyes wide with shock. Sans' left eye was flickering gold as she was pulled towards him.

And then suddenly his lips were on hers, soft but unrelenting, unimaginable electricity shooting through every nerve.

If her eyes went any wider they would've fallen out of their sockets.

Heart pounding, she felt him run a hand against the side of her face and to her brunette locks, scooping stray hairs away from her cheek tenderly.

Her thoughts were foggy as she reciprocated the embrace, previously tense muscles going lax.

The ringing was back in her ears.

He chuckled against her skin, looking her in the eyes sweetly.

"see you when you wake up."

...

A-n-B: Wahwah see you next time.


	4. Technicolor Beat

A-n-B: Sorry this took so long. There is sin within so hopefully that will make up for it? Good luck.

Part 4: Technicolor Beat

...

Frisk woke as if she was breaching the surface of water, breath gasping, heart pounding, cheeks flushed.

Her lips tingled to the touch.

She was sitting up in bed, looking around her room in a daze, eyes focusing and unfocusing until the railing at the end of her bed became an abstracted blur, mind going a mile a minute.

Of course she had kissed before, she wasn't completely inept. Hell, she had lost her virginity at the ripe age of 19 in an admittedly grief fueled recklessness after her mother had passed and had engaged in her sexuality several times since.

But this had been different.

There was a sweetness to it that she couldn't quite pin down.

And it had only been a kiss.

She was brought out of her internal contemplation by the doorbell.

Frisk looked over at her bedside clock, who would be here this early in the morning?

Savoring the warmth that still filled every vein from Sans' sudden embrace she got herself out of bed, pulling on some cotton shorts from her dresser, adjusting her baggy sleep shirt after, a small 'coming!' yelled towards the bell that was rung again.

Bare feet padded their way down the worn wooden stairs, with a practiced swing around the banister her body rounded towards the front door, hand gently leaving the carved wood that had assisted in her turn.

Running a hand gingerly through her brown bed-tangled strands she pulled the front door open.

There stood a bashful Sans, handsome and smiling, hands stuffed deeply in his pockets.

"so, uh, nice weather we're havin'..." He trailed off, a blush filling his cheeks.

Frisk couldn't help but tease him a bit, "I have been looking rather sun-kissed lately."

His blush deepened, eyes averted, "e-heh, yeah well," he composed himself, blue eyes holding her hazel gaze, "can you blame the sun?"

Her smile became embarrassed, Sans took a step forward.

"can i come in? thought i'd help you look..." He stood close enough for her to feel his heat radiate off of him. Frisk felt a headiness radiate from her chest, an almost desperate tinge of need spreading all the way to her fingertips.

Sans must have felt it too, his hand reached out and caressed the side of the shorter girl's head, fingers lacing and tangling in messy hair, "unless you've got something else in mind."

She instinctually leaned into the touch, though when it had become instinct she couldn't say, eyes closing, "Didn't you have some promise to Undyne about helping her this morning?" Frisk hummed, voice quiet and soft.

"this is why i hate promises," he smirked, leaning close, "they always seem to get broken."

His lips were on hers again and Frisk sighed into the embrace, arms wrapping around the slightly taller male's neck.

He leaned his weight against her, pushing her back into the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

Frisk gently pushed him against the now closed door, kiss broken, eyes half-lidded. He looked down at her sweetly, leaning forward to embrace her lips again, mouth parting as tongues met.

The heat of their breath mingled, flushing cheeks as hands moved to touch more.

Frisk's went to his firm shoulders, sliding under the baggy jacket to help coax it off. Sans shifted to permit the removal of the garment, arms sliding out of it and finding purchase on her hips to pull her closer, jacket discarded on the hardwood.

Her fingertips took in his shape, he was wider than he appeared, thick and strong. She traced her way back up to his shoulders, his neck, digits curling in his hair as she pulled him closer, trying to get more of his taste, a soft moan falling from her lips and onto his.

Sans became bolder, rough hands slipping under her shirt and heading up her back, tracing her spine along the way. Frisk pulled back and threw the shirt off herself. Breasts bounced as she settled, the male let out a small chuckle.

"well hello there," he commented jokingly, though his tone was unbearably deep and primal.

He met Frisk's eyes, asking for permission. She nodded, guiding a hand to her chest.

He was lost in her skin, large hands grouping and trying to feel as much surface area as possible, their pelvises met, igniting a low groan from Sans. He was hard already.

Frisk smirked, her fingers pulling at the edge of her companion's pants, "Need some help?" She asked coyly, Sans groaned.

"you make everything so hard don't you?" He responded, pulling off his shirt in a swift motion, giving Frisk a good eye full of the complete extent of his tattoos. Every stroke of ink in it's anatomically corresponding place, beautiful in an almost hauntingly morbid sense.

The sight stopped the shorter briefly as she took it in, hand tracing the slope of his ribs, mesmerized by him.

"see something you like?" He asked for the second time in their acquaintance. Frisk wasn't as quick to respond.

She gave him a smile, eyes seductive, "It's possible."

Sans pulled her to him, their bare chests flush against each other and igniting happy sensations in every nerve. The taller male slipped his hands into Frisk's cotton shorts, gripping her behind.

"you're turning out to be a real handful," he gave another playful squeeze before sliding the material off her hips, sliding them down her legs, gently guiding each of her feet out of their confines. He laid soft kisses back up, paying special attention to her knees and inner thighs, gently caressing her skin and reveling in the softness found in every nook.

Frisk fondly ran her hands through his white strands from where she stood above him, giggling the minutest amounts as he laid another kiss in the slope between her hip and pubic bone. Blue eyes glanced up at her at the noise, a smile against her flushed skin.

With a firm push against the top of his shoulders, Frisk guided Sans back into a sitting position, his broad back against the door. She quickly straddled him, moaning as their hips met, she was dripping with want.

She began trailing kisses along his brows, moving to his temple and down his cheek. Sans met her lips again when they finally made their way there, hands greedily exploring the expanse of her skin, grabbing and pulling and kneading. Frisk kept hers busy by freeing her partner's member from the confines of his pants, eagerly taking it in her palm and running the length.

Sans tensed at the touch, but quickly relaxed, the slightest moan escaping as she toyed with the head then firmly gripped the shaft.

The shorter couldn't take much more, that initial heady feeling now overriding any coherent thought that may have filled her head.

Angling her hips forward, she guided him to her folds, pushing his member up and down to lightly lubricate the skin for easier entry. Sans was just as impatient as she was, rough hands holding her hips in place as he took in the woman before him.

With a short glance at each other, Frisk pushed him against her opening, pure ecstasy consuming both their bodies as he slid in to the hilt. Frisk's head tilted back as absolute completeness radiated from her core. This was unlike any sex she had every felt, it was so overwhelming. She tangled her arms around his shoulders as she began to rock back and forth, impaling herself on him as deeply as she could.

Sans kept occasionally alternating his hold between her hips to just under her bottom, guiding her movements with each thrust forward.

They moved in sweet tandem, the taller male nipping softly along the exposed neck in front of him. Frisk moaned at a particularly rough bite.

Sans did what he could to help, but Frisk was largely in control. She picked up the pace of her movements and Sans met her momentum like a champ.

Frisk braced her hands against the door to gain more leverage. She was at the brink of completion, moaning hard with each downward thrust of her weight as she rode him relentlessly, until finally, finally, she peaked, free falling into bliss, allowing Sans to take over.

Without skipping a beat Sans continued to thrust up into her, prolonging her release until it was almost unbearable. He held her close, basking in the feeling of her wrapped around him, the sound of her voice, the grateful glimmer in her eyes as she gazed at him hazily.

Sans felt himself lose the small grasp of control he had, left eye turning gold as he lost any smidgen of restraint, magic unfurling as he too reached his ultimate high. He moaned loudly with several extremely demanding thrusts, pulling her down onto him like no tomorrow.

Breathing was heavy and uneven, both of them panting and smiling like crazy.

"that was-" Sans panted out.

"-I know-" Frisk interjected.

"-incredibl-" he continued.

"-I agree-" the brown haired woman interrupted again.

"-y exhausting." Sans finished. Frisk quirked a sweat slicked brow.

"Oh, not where-" another deep breath, Frisk pushing some stray strands of hair from her face, "- I thought you were going with that."

"hmm?" The other hummed questioningly, "oh, you thought, oh man how embarrassing." He gave her a wide, sated, smirk.

He was blatantly teasing her. Hazel eyes rolled.

He had already softened within her and with a small shift of their hips he slid out completely.

If either of them were embarrassed they didn't show it, which was something completely foreign to Frisk. If there was one common element in all her previous encounters of the primal kind it was this underlying note of awkwardness that made her question entirely her motivation for doing the act in the first place.

But this was something else. She felt safe, comfortable, happy even.

Frisk stood, grabbing up her clothing and slipping on her large shirt to at least have some semblance of modesty, Sans following suit.

She gave a him a nice once over, taking in everything she could about him, the slightly more than usually disheveled hair which was her doing, the nice glisten that had accumulated on his torso causing his tattoos to look even more saturated on his skin tone. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Come on," she held out a hand shyly, "let's get cleaned up."

He took it confidently, lacing their fingers together and bringing the back of her hand to his lips, laying a soft embrace to her skin. She felt warm satisfaction in every pore as she lead him down the hall to the closest bathroom.

They were generally quiet as they helped each other get back to precoitus composure, movements soft and deliberate, sharing an intimate moment.

"almost forgot," Sans' voice was airy, hand going to his jacket pocket and pulling out her locket, he slipped it over her head, gently pulling her hair out of the chain. They shared a caring look, "much better."

Her fingers habitually went to touch the necklace.

The peaceful aura that was radiating between them was interrupted by a rather loud growl from Frisk's stomach.

They both let out a laugh. "Care for some breakfast?" The shorter asked, still stifling her laughter.

It was so ridiculous. All of it. Why now of all times was this happening to her? She had never felt this way and if it didn't feel so great she would say it was inconvenient. She was almost looking forward to her future as a spinster and now she...

Now she what?

They had already made their way to the kitchen, Frisk heading to the fridge to see what she had in order to assemble some form of grub, Sans taking a casual seat on one of the stools along the kitchen's island.

Grabbing a potato, some bell peppers, onion, eggs and cheese she set to make a quick hash scramble.

"Don't expect much okay?" Frisk commented to her companion who was lethargically watching her cut the produce. He smiled lazily, chin on his hand.

"as long as you've got some ketchup for me to drown it in i'll be fine."

She nodded, "I think I can make that happen."

Food cooking, though still giving the pan's contents an occasional stir, Frisk turned back to the white haired male, hip resting against the countertop.

"This is all pretty strange don't you think?" She asked, trying to gain some clarity on what this meant for the two of them.

"if by strange you mean great then yeah," Sans responded indifferently.

Frisk snorted, "Last I checked those words aren't exactly synonymous."

"maybe for me they are," he snarkily retorted.

"To each his own," her focus was back on making food at this point rather than the conversation, cracking several eggs into the pan that was already frying the other ingredients.

They fell into a harmonious silence, the smell of onion and oil filling the kitchen.

She placed a lid on the pan to let it steam and fry for a bit longer, brain free to return to the conversation at hand, "I guess that's a good thing then."

"i'd say it's eggshellent if anything," oh and he had done such a good job refraining from the puns.

She couldn't help but laugh, "now you're just egging me on."

"heh, eggcept that i'm not."

"Well, my brain feels all scrambled from this conversation." Frisk was divvying up the food onto two plates, grabbing some utensils and the container of ketchup in the fridge.

"really? it's cracking me up." Sans gratefully took the extended bottle out of his companion's hand, popping open the top and splattering the condiment liberally over the food before him.

Frisk had her fill of puns for the next forever years and promptly dropped the conversation, opting instead to stuff her face.

She peeked up to observe the male across from her. He appeared to be sufficiently happy with the meal, his movements were definitely more animated then they usually were.

"'s really good, i'm impressed." He complimented through a mouthful.

"Glad it meets eggspectations." How could she resist when he made it so easy?

They fell into another silence. Frisk found herself continuing to steal glances at Sans, mind racing.

"So what does this make us exactly?" She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"hmm?" Sans questioned, needing more clarity.

Frisk gestured vaguely between them with her fork, "Like, how is this going to work?"

Sans became mildly bashful, "i...uhm, ... i'm not really sure."

Well that made two of them. At least he was being honest.

Sans thought on it a moment, "it definitely complicates things..."

Frisk's features fell unconsciously, Sans quickly clarified, reaching out and putting a reassuring hand on her cheek, "i'm the complication Frisk."

She perked up at hearing her name, looking surprised.

He gave her a genuine smile as he scratched the back of his head, "i'm not exactly supposed to be here."

"Because you were supposed to help Undyne?" She was confused.

Sans looked equally so, " huh? oh no, because i, how do i say it..."

He fell silent, thinking his words over carefully, "you know how i said that some souls get stuck?"

Frisk nodded, thinking on the conversation they had the day before.

"well, i guess you could say i'm one of them, most of us back there are. we can't leave the circus." He didn't seem upset, or overly emotional about the information, "well i can, but not for long anyways."

None of this was making sense, "I don't understand." Frisk stated blatantly.

Sans let out an awkward chuckle, "yeah me neither. that's just how it's been for...well for as long as i can remember really. paps and i just ended up there one day and we couldn't leave."

"What do you mean? You're here now right?" She was beyond confused.

"technically yeah." He shrugged.

"What do you mean technically? We just had- we just did-" Frisk was getting flustered, cheeks going bright red, "how could we have...you know..."

"boned?" Sans helpfully supplied with a shit eating grin.

"Sure whatever, if you're only technically here, whatever that means, how did we...?"

He let out a laugh, Frisk was not finding this at all amusing, "it's like how you are at the circus, you're there yeah, even though you're not?"

Frisk thought, then nodded in agreement, blush still prevalent on her cheeks.

"well that's what i am here." He simply stated.

Frisk supposed that his explanation made more sense. She couldn't shift the feeling of uneasiness that came over her though. "I guess that really does complicate things."

"we'll figure something out...that is... if you still want to." Blue eyes looked away embarrassed.

She looked at him fully, finding his averted gaze, "I'm game if you are."

They shared yet another smile, Sans looking relieved in a way she hadn't expected.

He stood, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug. She instantly relaxed into the embrace, she felt secure and warm. It was an almost intoxicating feeling.

Food fully consumed and all the happy and strange feelings aside, Sans had arrived partially to help Frisk accomplish something.

"Guess we better get started," Frisk breathed, tilting her head up to look at him, "I don't even really know how much of Chara's stuff I have, it may take awhile."

Sans shrugged, hands laced behind the small of Frisk's back, "we won't know til we start looking."

"Everything's up in the attic."

"lead the way." There was the slightest hint of mischief in his tone which caused Frisk to look at him curiously. He just eyed her complacently as she started walking up the stairs, taking her in from head to toe.

They padded up the stairs, gong down the hallway where the hatch for the attic was placed in the ceiling. Frisk was too short to open it without the aid of a stool or chair.

"Think you could help?" She gestured towards the ceiling, "maybe magic yourself in a useful way?" She playfully wiggled her fingers, giving him a joking nudge with her elbow.

"you can't go magicing all your problems away," he responded, lifting his arm up and on tip toes, fingers almost grazing the ceiling.

She let out a small laugh, not meaning to make fun of him but finding the effort endearing. He glared at her slightly though there was no ill intent.

With a little hop he managed to budge the opening up enough for it to open, a folded staircase nearly crashing to the floor, a thick rain of dust coming with it.

Frisk whipped her hands around, trying to clear the air, giving out a little cough, "Guess it really has been awhile."

"you don't say?," came the sarcastic response, Sans roughly wiping the dust from the shoulders of his jacket.

She rolled her eyes, already heading up into the now accessible room.

Cobwebs had practically created a utopia and a thick layer of dust blanketed every surface. There were boxes and old furniture stacked wall to wall. Small specks danced in the sunlight that beamed through the window placed near the point of the roof.

Sans made his way up, stopping besides her.

"looks like we've got our work cut out for us." His tone dripped with begrudging optimism.

"No time like the present?" She suggested hopefully.

She tried to make her way towards the middle of the room when she nearly fell, slipping on some dust and web mixture on the floor. Luckily she caught herself on a box, though the dirt and grime that had transferred to her hand was particularly unpleasant. She grimaced.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

...

Hours had passed and still no luck. They were at their wits end.

Most of what was there wasn't useful in the least. A couple boxes had some photo albums which had been lovely and nostalgic to flip through, but not helpful.

Frisk thought that there would've been something here, not to mention most of the containers weren't even labeled so she was taking a gamble for success with each one.

Sans appeared to be taking a nap in the corner, Frisk shook her head as she looked at his peaceful form, his chest slowly rising and falling, eyes fluttering the slightest bit beneath their lids.

Turning back to the task at hand, Frisk pulled another box towards her, ready to try again.

Jackpot. Inside was a mixture of trinkets that had been Chara's back when they shared a room. Frisk recognized most of the items until she came across a shiny red shoe box.

She gently brought it out and laid it on her lap, opening it carefully.

Inside wasn't much. A couple official looking documents, some matching baby bracelets that must have belonged to herself and her sister and an envelope that had her name written across it, the penmanship clearly belonging to her mother.

She felt a sad tug at her heart, frowning unconsciously.

Frisk took the envelope out and turned it over to open it. With a small glance up at her still sleeping companion, she removed the folded letter inside.

'Frisk-

If you're reading this then that means that I wasn't able to bring myself to tell you.

Enclosed in this box is Chara's death certificate...'

Hazel eyes widened, mouth agape.

'...You know as well as I do that your sister was always a wild one, but believe me when I tell you that I have lost a part of my heart that I will never get back.

Her body was found days after she had left home. She had a fall and had succumbed to internal injuries.

There are no words to convey the grief of a mother losing her child, especially when there was so much I could have done to help prevent her untimely departure from us. It's an ache that I feel with every breath and I carry an unliftable weight from my failure to a daughter.

It may be selfish of me to not tell you immediately. I have every intention to, but I don't want it to be real. Speaking the words aloud will only make it true.

Please give your mother this indulgence.

I am not strong like you.

I love you with all my heart. My only ray of happiness is that I at least did good by you sweet one.

Please live a full life. Please stay hungry for all the beauty this world has to offer.

Stay determined.

All my love, all my heart,

Your Mother.'

Tears were running down her cheeks, she tried fruitlessly to muffle her sobs.

Her hands were occupied with trying to open the manila envelope that must have had said certificate.

It couldn't be real.

Her mother never kept anything from her.

And Chara would never-

She would never-

Her mother was right, saying it does only make it real.

She needed the documented evidence in her hand.

"Frisk? hey are you- why are you crying?" Came Sans' groggy voice.

She ignored him, finally getting the damn envelope open, nearly ripping its contents in the process.

Her hands shook, eyes scanning the swirling official print.

It was real.

It had happened.

Her sister was dead.

Her sister was gone.

Frisk was alone.

Her body hunched forward, back taut and ridged as sobs spilled one after the other.

"he-hey, what's going on?" Sans was kneeling over her, trying to figure out what had happened while he had slept. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling the poor girl to his chest.

He gently shushed her cries, holding her close, resting a cheek on the top of her head.

"tell me what's got you like this." He quietly requested.

Frisk tried to calm her tears, wiping at her eyes with the palm of her hands, papers splayed over her lap and on the floor.

He cupped her face, gently lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. He gave her a calming smile, placing sweet kisses on either tear-stained cheek.

The tears still didn't stop, but they weren't as forceful. "Chara, she's...sh-she's..."

Tears came hard again, Frisk holding the certificate out to him, unable to finish.

Sans eyed her with uncertainty, taking the offered paper.

He spared the distraught woman another look before scanning the contents before him.

"this..." His voice was quiet, "this doesn't make sense."

Frisk let out a sardonic laugh, "You're telling me."

"this can't be-" Sans shook his head lightly, reading the paper over and over again, "he said that she had it."

Sans looked up at his still crying companion, "she can't be dead, she has it."

Frisk composed herself a bit more, trying desperately to stop the tears with her forearms, "has what Sans? She's gone."

The words felt foreign as they left her mouth.

"gaster said...he wouldn't lie." He clearly wasn't paying attention to Frisk anymore, lost in his own thoughts.

Frisk looked at him when she noticed something incredibly peculiar.

"Sans?"

"she was supposed to have it, why would he lie?"

"Sans!" That got his attention.

He looked up at her, blue eyes wide and lost.

Frisk was slightly taken back by the raw emotion on his face, his cavalier mask completely dropped. He was hurting like she was.

Though she couldn't understand why.

"You're see-through." In hindsight this probably should've worried her more, but the two had more pressing emotional issues at hand.

Sans immediately looked down at himself, he indeed was becoming semi-transparent.

"shit," He looked back to her, "my times up."

"What?" She couldn't understand why this was all happening at once.

"i'm not supposed to be here remember?" His tone was slightly elevated.

His features went angry in no time flat, similar to when they first met, "good i've got a bone to pick with the boss."

With each word he was fading, becoming more translucent and voice going in and out.

Frisk had stopped crying, too transfixed on Sans' fleeting image. It was almost too much.

His features softened as he looked at her, hand attempting to hold her face, "don't do anything stupid oka-."

He was gone. The paper that had been in his hand swiftly glided to the floor.

The waterworks almost started again, but she had had enough. She straightened herself out.

What was she going to do?

She was so angry at the situation, at her mother, her sister. Why was it always her that had to be strong?

Why did she have to be the barer of everyone's expectations and hope for their future happiness or lack thereof.

Why hadn't they just talked to her?

She heard the house phone ring in the distance. She felt too hollow to bring herself to answer it the ringing just echoed in her ears.

Then it hit her, she looked out the window noting the position of the sun. It was approaching evening and, oh that's right, it must've been work calling. She had a closing shift that she was late to.

Being late already, Frisk was in no rush to get ready. She did, however, call her manager back so they wouldn't be too worried. Juggling a double life was taxing her time management skills.

She could only imagine how Chara must have felt dealing with it alone.

The air was distinctly colder, a brisk wind hitting Frisk squarely in the face as she left home. She pulled her light jacket tighter around herself, burrowing her chin into the collar.

She took deliberate steps, trying not to feel too much, trying to let herself process the information of her sister's passing before reacting to it emotionally.

Well, reacting more than she already had.

She had crossed the bridge without incident. Her eyes drifted shut as she let out a sigh.

"AH! IT IS YOU!"

This couldn't be happening.

Her eyes shot open at the voice. Instantly she noted her surroundings were different. Like they had been the first time she had ever mistakenly wound up in this nonsensical dimension of circus freaks and confusion.

She was surrounded by tall grass, bridge and road gone just like before.

Papyrus was approaching her in the distance, face jovial and energetic and so contrasted from Frisk's current mood.

"Why is this happening?" She groaned, was it too much to ask for some normalcy. A nice closing shift that wasn't interrupted by wonderfully sexy tattooed spirit men.

That thought threw her for a loop.

She was suddenly exhausted. She didn't have the strength to put up a front.

"WOWIE DO YOU LOOK TIRED!" The tall male chirped, finally making his way over to her.

Frisk was at a loss for words, what does one do in this situation?

The situation being that somehow the person in front of you is dead and that somehow your dead sister was responsible?

Honesty was the best policy.

"It's because I am." Frisk managed a smile for the other.

He bristled up, "WELL ITS VERY IMPORTANT TO REST WHEN THE BODY REQUIRES IT! I MYSELF TAKE CARE TO SLEEP PRECISELY EIGHT HOURS!"

Frisk waved him off, "Yeah...how are you here Papyrus?"

He seemed confused.

She felt compelled to clarify, "You're dead."

His shoulders fell minutely.

"OH..." A halfhearted chuckle, "Y-YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT..." He fiddled with his gloved hands, embarrassed.

"Everyone says my sister did it," Frisk continued, she felt the smallest twinge of remorse and found she couldn't look at the male directly.

"YOUR SISTER...? CHARA? OH THATS WHY YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!"

Was he serious right now?

How could he be so happy about this?

If Frisk wasn't in such a state of emotional overload she'd practically be impressed by his ability to be oblivious to any negativity whatsoever.

But at the moment that wasn't the case.

She was drained emotionally, physically, hell even spiritually.

"I CAN TAKE YOU TO HER YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANT."

That got Frisk's attention.

"She's alive?" The sound of her voice was so raw and broken, practically heart wrenching.

"O-OH, NO...SORRY, BUT I KNOW WHERE SHE IS." The worst part was that he really did look sorry.

Frisk almost started to cry again.

"Please," she blinked away the beginning of oncoming tears, "please bring me to my sister."

The taller gave her the kindest smile, a simple upturn of the lips that managed to convey a complete understanding of the hurt she was feeling, of everything she was going through.

He kneeled down, presenting his back to her.

Was he expecting her to hop on for a piggyback ride?

He twitched his head for her to come on. Frisk quickly listened. He hooked his arms beneath her thighs and hoisted her up.

Apparently this was happening.

"BRACE YOURSELF, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET YOU THERE IN A JIFFY!"

She looped her arms around his neck to strengthen her grip. She nodded to affirm her readiness.

He started running.

Their surroundings became an indistinguishable blur, Frisk clenching her hands tighter around each other and burying her face into the back of the tall male's cape.

Then, just as suddenly, everything came to a halt.

They stood just outside of a small forest which Frisk vaguely registered as familiar. They had made it to the back end of the city limits. Papyrus really was amazing if not as flashy with his magic as his brother.

Frisk felt a strong inclination to enter, adrenaline running through her veins.

"SHE'S IN THERE..." Papyrus stated, gently lowering his companion to the ground, "SHE'S STUCK."

She gave him a curious look, "Stuck?"

Papyrus shrugged, "SHE WON'T COME OUT AND I CAN'T SEEM TO GO IN. IT'S BEEN A REAL NUISANCE."

Frisk gave a strained smile. It was dark and apparently she was going to have to go alone.

But with everything she had already experienced so far, she felt capable of handling it.

Plus her sister was there. This was her chance to say...well anything. Anything was better than the nothing that had already been.

"Why are you helping me?" Frisk asked.

Papyrus looked down at her like she was crazy, "BECAUSE I CAN, OBVIOUSLY."

Frisk laughed. "But didn't she, you know, kill you?" She gestured vaguely towards the trees before them.

"WELL...YES I SUPPOSE." He looked remotely offput, "...BUT SHE WAS ALSO A FRIEND. REGARDLESS, I HAVE A JOB AS AN ESCORT TO LOST SOULS, A DUTY I TAKE TO HEART. QUITE LITERALLY." He stood proudly, hands on his hip triumphantly and gave her a wink.

"Thank you." She responded, smiling gratefully.

He nodded, "GOOD LUCK!" And with those words he quickly faded away, similarly to how Sans had in her attic.

She briefly entertained the idea that maybe neither of them were real.

It quickly faded as she turned back towards the forrest.

Steeling herself, she let out a breath of finality, heading in and breaking the tree line.

It was even darker than she had anticipated.

"Chara!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to try and make her voice louder, "Chara! Where are you?!"

She kept a medium pace as she walked farther in, "I know you're here! I'm here to help!"

She looked around, trying desperately to see more clearly, but it was almost too dark to make out one tree from another.

"Frisk?!" She heard in the distance and her stomach clenched.

It was her sister. She really was here.

"Chara!" She started towards the voice.

"Frisk!" It was hard to pin down the direction the sound was coming from, it echoed off the trees and became lost in their canopies.

Frisk looked around frantically, trying to detect some inclination as to where her sister was.

Then she spotted something.

Glowing yellow flowers laced one after the other. She instantly followed their path, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The path of flowers twisted and swerved briefly before ebbing into a large bed, an iridescent glow hanging in the air due to their culmination.

Sat in the center, eyes wide and mouth agape, was Chara.

She looked just as she had the day she left, same green and yellow sweater and all.

Frisk couldn't stop the tears that came forth, making an immensely unattractive chocking noise in the back of her throat.

"You're," a large sniffle, "you're really here."

Frisk's legs gave out from under her, the weight of everything finally too much for her to bare.

Chara caught her fall, bringing them gently back to the bed of soft petals.

"It took you long enough." Chara huffed quietly, peeling herself away from her sibling.

Frisk almost rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she took in a calming breath, "I only just found out."

Chara gave her an unimpressed look, "Not about me idiot, about the circus!" Her habitual insult was one of the most welcoming things Frisk had ever heard. There was this endearing edge to it though that was unfamiliar. "I had literally been going there for years before..."

And that's when her sister's act finally fell.

"Oh Frisk," she had laced their hands together, an intimate gesture that was rarely done, "I made a huge mistake."

"I know," Frisk felt like they hadn't spent a day apart, like they were little girls again with no qualms between each other, "why did you do it?"

Chara's gaze was pained, "It was an accident...I didn't mean to." She gave a bemused scoff, "I actually liked Papyrus."

She shook her head, lips in her telltale pout she gave when she wasn't getting her way, "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You know how I hate being out of the loop."

Frisk nodded, "That doesn't excuse killing someone Chara."

"Oh Frisk, ever the Saint." It was a bad joke and Chara knew it. She waved her hand dismissively. "It really was an accident."

"What happened?" Frisk needed her sister's side of the story, even if it didn't make a difference to anyone else.

Chara took in a breath, looking up at the small bit of sky visible through the trees, "I thought maybe Gaster was hiding something that I could've used to get in. So I broke into his trailer."

She connected her gaze back with her twin, "Of course, I didn't find anything, I didn't even really know what I was looking for, but I guess I hadn't been quiet enough. Papyrus found me and I...I don't even know, I grabbed the closet thing and flung it at him to get away."

"I had thrown some sort of ornamental dagger that Gaster had. Papyrus stood there, frozen and shaking, then poof," Chara's hands splayed out to emphasize the noise, "he was gone, an orange heart floating where he had been."

"I took it, I didn't know what else to do. So I took it and ran home." Small tears started to stream down her face, features distraught, "But the heart started to dim and I was so scared, and I kind of tried to hug it thinking maybe it was cold-" Frisk snorted, Chara glared, "Shut up I didn't know what to do okay?! I had killed someone and then there was this weird heart thing what else was I going to think to do?"

Frisk composed herself, "I know, Sorry." She nodded for her sister to continue.

She huffed, "Well, I didn't know what else to do so I, I put it in my locket."

Frisk's eyes widened. "You what?!" This had to be a joke.

"Oh my god, clean out your ears, I put it in my locket, they're both hearts after all so I guess I figured it would work. But I was still afraid, so I tried to separate myself from it. I left the locket and ran. I had planned to leave home for good anyways, this sort of expedited the process and are you even listening?"

Frisk was in fact completely preoccupied with pulling out said locket and holding it in her hands like it was the most precious item in existence, like a small egg of a near endangered species.

She had had it all along.

That's why it kept staying behind.

Frisk pried the locket open and she could instantly tell the difference. A softly fluttering orange glow radiated around a heart that was nestled opposite of the photo placed inside, illuminating it gently.

"Told you so." Chara chided mockingly.

But then why? Why hadn't she seen this when she had opened it several days prior? Was it because she hadn't been in the right dimension?

Why were there perpetually more questions than answers?

Maybe it was simply a part of the allure of it all.

"Helloooo, Earth to Frisk. Jesus and I haven't even gotten to the most important part, the part about how your poor sister ran away and fell to her death, but oh well guess you don't care." Chara crossed her arms in a huff, sitting back on her heels.

Frisk gave a small glare, but it quickly flitted into a sad smile, "I'm sorry that I wasn't a better sister. Maybe if I had been I could've helped."

Chara's condescending features shifted, looking almost offended in a desperate sort of way, "Frisk no. I'm sorry. I know I'm really not the greatest to deal with, but I don't know, I can't help it. Or I couldn't help it since there's no more life for me to help anyways." A sad smile graced her lips.

"I wish I hadn't been a waste. I wish I had done something useful or even good. Falling in a ditch, how pathetic." She moaned sardonically.

"Frisk?" Chara's voice was soft.

"Hmm?" She responded, indicating that she was listening.

"Bring me back." Her twin stated vaguely.

"I don't think I can Chara," Frisk felt her heart ache, how she wished she could. Maybe try and make a greater effort to understand her sister, to be there even when Chara didn't want her to be.

The younger shook her head back and forth, "Not like that dummy. Bring me back to the circus with Papyrus. I'm tired of being stuck here. I want to be useful."

"How?" Frisk's voice was shaking. She was scared for reasons she couldn't yet identify.

Chara held her arms out, "Come here Idiot."

Frisk was skeptical, but fell into the embrace, hugging her sister tightly. "I'm sorry." Frisk found herself saying. Repeating it over and over.

Chara rolled her eyes, tightening her hold, "I love you, stupid face."

Frisk snorted, "I love you too, creepy face."

"Don't screw this up, Kay? Not like I did." Chara's voice was softer still and drifting.

And then, poof, Chara was gone, replaced by a hovering crimson heart.

Frisk was grateful that her reservoir of tears had been thoroughly depleted for the day, otherwise she would have been a bawling mass at this point.

She hugged the heart close, the semi-opaque entity nestling neatly around the orange one already housed in the locket.

With a final look at what appeared to be two very happy souls, Frisk clipped the locket shut, afraid they'd float away if left open.

It was a risk she couldn't take, no matter how silly it may be.

She held the locket close to her heart, eyes closing tight.

"Let's get you two home."

...

A-n-B: so basically this is just everything ex machina at its finest. Next chapter should be the last what whaaaaat!


	5. Magnetic

A-n-B: The deed is done! Enjoy!

Part 5: Magnetic

...

Wind swirled around Frisk's crouched form, whipping golden petals around and up towards the sky.

She felt energy building in her chest, felt heat throughout her skin. It was reminiscent of Sans' beautiful blue magic.

But this was warmer, familiar, blazing a gorgeous renewing red.

Frisk stood warily, tendrils of cascading magic encapsulating her entire form and licking the air around her. She was powerful, she was rejuvenated.

She had a purpose.

With a wide confident grin she set herself to the task at hand.

Maybe it was instinct or perhaps spending the better half of the week around magic wielding circus folk, regardless a dormant wisdom took control of her actions.

That instinct willed the image of the circus in her mind's eye, its huge big top, the flowing tapestries and labrynthed booths. She envisioned BurgerPants and Guy chatting idly, Undyne barking orders with a timid Alphys at her side, happy chatter, people passing in and out of view...Sans sitting at the Guest Information booth, talking to faceless people.

A wave of heat and energy shot through her and suddenly she was pulled through what felt like space and time and straight to the scene she had been envisioning.

Sans gaped at her from his seat.

The coiling heat of magic that spread through her limbs started to fade, breath calming down with each exhale.

They both stared at each other, Sans speechless for probably the first time in his life and Frisk truly proud for the first in hers.

Sans quickly turned back to the faceless patrons, pointing vaguely at the maps in their hands, before getting flustered and snapping his fingers, magic encapsulating the two figures, then with a light tap with his hands upon their heads they were gone.

He hastily started towards her, "what are you doing here Frisk?"

"What are any of us doing here really?" She snidely responded, poking fun at her companion.

His blue eyes were wary, hands hovering uncertainly, as he took in the woman before him. She was practically glowing in the most spectacular way, "where did this magic come from?"

"I...I think it's my sister's," Frisk's voice was hushed before a more important revelation hit her, "Sans! I have him. I have Papyrus!"

A brief blip of betrayal spread across his face before being replaced by the most gorgeous smile the brown haired girl had ever seen.

"I had it, we had it, the whole time," Tears welled in her eyes as she shakily held out the locket, looping it around her head to give it to the ecstatic, if still mildly disbelieving, Sans.

The moment the locket had traded hands Frisk felt the magic completely leave her. The thrumming pulse had vanished instantly and her feet felt more firmly planted on the ground.

"but...how?" Sans breathed, "i had opened it before, there was just a picture." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "we have to get this to gaster."

Frisk nodded in agreements as she held out her hand, already prepared for Sans' preferred traveling method.

He automatically gripped her digits in his, a small tremor coursing through his appendage before settling down as he focused his magic.

With a deep breath they were in Gaster's trailer, tall figure perched busily in the corner.

-Don't you know how to knock?- Gaster signed dismissively, -Or are you here to fight some more?-

He had finally turned around, slightly surprised to see Sans wasn't alone.

The tall male's right hand went to his chest and made a circular motion, -Sorry, I wasn't expecting you so soon.- His lips turned into a pleasant smile.

Frisk nodded, -I found Chara.- She signed, Sans sputtered.

"wait, you what?" Sans sounded offended. Frisk shot him a silencing glare.

"How else would I have her magic?" She responded.

The blue eyed male gave a nondescript shrug. "beats me, didn't even know she had magic."

-Join the club.- Gaster signed. Apparently he was fairly decent at reading lips, -Now may I have the necklace that has been giving us so much trouble?-

Sans gently gave the item to his superior, Gaster taking it with the utmost care. A soft smile filled out his features.

-She really was a strange girl.- He signed before prying the object open.

The two encased souls floated before Gaster's scarred race.

-Sans,- Gaster signed slowly, focus still on the two glimmering hearts before him. -I need you to leave.-

-what?!- He signed back, indignant, -i'm not going anywhere.-

-Frisk and I have to discuss a matter that doesn't involve your -.- Gaster began, but Sans promptly intervened.

-this is my brother you're talking about!- He interrupted, eyes blazing.

-Which makes you too invested in the outcome of Frisk's decision.- Gaster attempted to reason.

-i'm invested regardless, so it's a little late for your concern.- the shorter male scoffed.

Frisk waved her hand to catch their attention, clearing her throat for Sans' benefit.

The two stopped squabbling and gave her their undivided, albeit limited, attention.

-Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to him.- Frisk stated with a reassuring smile.

Sans practically lit up, triumphant.

Gaster shrugged. -Don't say I didn't warn you.-

Frisk found herself taking a step closer to her light haired companion, needing his immediate presence for comfort.

Gaster lightly flicked the floating hearts around, causing them to twirl like a spinning top. He eyed them curiously.

-I'll be honest with you both, I am not confident that what must be done will work.- Gaster continued, letting out a brief sigh. -But we do have some options.-

Gaster continued, eyes watching the two dancing souls fondly, -Frisk, from what I can gather and from what you say, it seems that your sister was in possession of magic, but unable to use it.-

Sans scoffed -would've put her to work if she could've-

Gaster nodded, -especially since we're always so short handed around here...-

Sans glared, -gaster no.-

The latter waved off his subordinate's comment, -Right, sorry, back to the matter at...hand.-

Frisk let out a sigh, how did anything get down around here? -Your point being?-

Gaster appeared to be whipping away a few mirthful tears, -Would you two lighten up? The point being that somehow, Chara possessed magic that she couldn't use, and somehow you are able to use magic that you do not possess."

There was a pause before Gaster continued, straightening himself in his seat -In our current predicament, you are a huge asset Frisk. What with us being surrounded with immeasurable untapped magic.-

-How do you figure?- Frisk asked skeptically. She was having difficulty processing the information.

-Because you and I are the same.- Gaster smiled, eyes and scars crinkling together.

Frisk didn't find that comforting in the least.

-you saying you don't have magic boss?- Sans quipped, a brief flitter of surprise before letting out a chuckle, -always knew you were a fraud.-

Gaster shrugged with a snide grin, -You never bothered to ask.-

-So what does that mean exactly?- Frisk signed hesitantly.

Gaster's smile turned kind, -It means you have options like I said.-

He breathed in pushing the slowly twirling crimson soul towards Frisk's slight form.

Frisk could barely breath.

-You've been tapping into the magic in Papyrus' soul, and though it was unknowingly done, it is at its limit. But Chara's on the other hand...- Gaster continued, gesturing for Frisk to take the offered floating heart.

It was warm and fluttering, spinning and turning of its own accord. An elegant hand cradled the soul kindly, bringing it to Frisk's tight chest.

Breathing came easier.

-That's a soul determined to accomplish something.- Gaster stated finally. -A strength like that is enough to put us out of business.-

A quiet gasp escaped Sans, -you saying what i think ya are gaster?-

He smiled, crossing his long legs, -Well that would be up to Frisk here.-

Their focus was aimed pointedly at the confused female.

-So what say you? You could release Chara's soul, let it fade into non existence like the hundreds we see everyday, into obscurity and nothingness or...-

-Or?- Frisk prompted quietly.

-we could harness that magic, we could free everyone here.- Sans continued, vaguely understanding the severity of this new power.

He and Frisk connected glances, there was a pleading behind those light blues that almost crushed her heart in the process.

'...I wish I had been useful...' Her sister's words practically echoed inside her head.

A small smile graced her pink lips. This was a no brainier.

-Let's do it.- She felt her heart swell in tandem to an increased beating coming from her sister's soul. Elation spread through her body as the idea set.

Sans could hardly contain himself in an uncharacteristic display of eccentricity, scooping Frisk up in a large embrace, spinning them momentarily as Frisk let out a sharp keen, trying to protect the precious soul tucked into her chest. She was smiling just as brightly.

He brought her back down to solid ground, slicking a hand through his disheveled locks, "er right," he stated, embarrassed, his facade turning cool again, the epitome of indifference, "imma go get everyone going on this."

Another shot of excitement ran through him, forcing him to bring his forehead to Frisk's, sharing a sweet embrace, eyes closed, smiles wide, a large hand ruffling her brown hair endearingly.

"you sure?" Sans breathed, opening his eyes to stare into the hazel ones before him.

Frisk nodded reassuringly, knocking their heads together accidentally in the process. Sans let out the most beautiful laugh. It was rough and joyful, not overstating anything but conveying the depth of what this meant to him.

Her heart fluttered faster, pride and excitement dousing her nerves.

He signed a casual -thanks- before heading to the door, letting it swing behind him, already teleporting to spread the word.

Gaster and Frisk were left alone in the wake of Sans' enthusiasm.

-It's not that simple is it?- Frisk signed sadly, trying her best to hold onto the euphoric feeling Sans had sent through her.

Gaster sighed, -Well aren't you an observant one?- He gave an apologetic smile.

-So what's the catch?- She returned, knowing full well she didn't want the answer.

-Finding a soul like this and the parameters that you and your sister have set are a one in a million chance. It's not what this place was made for. You're severely expediting the process these souls needed to go through. Understand?"- Gaster flicked his fingers by his temple questioning.

-You'll have no recollection of your time spent here. No one will. Not Sans, not Papyrus...-

Frisk gasped, -We'll bring him back?- She felt the smallest hint of tears.

Gaster smiled, -Thanks to you.-

-And Chara?- Frisk hated herself for hoping.

The taller's expression fell dramatically. -It would be too much.-

She nodded in understanding, gazing sadly at the soul still hovering idly by in her palms.

-We can always do something els-.- Gaster began.

-No,- Frisk interjected, -No, this is what Chara would want.-

Gaster seemed relieved and quickly tried to hide his own personal feelings.

A silence fell.

-Does Sans know?- Frisk asked hesitantly.

-About the lapse in memory? No.- Gaster responded, folding his hands neatly.

-Good.- She smiled.

Gaster returned the curve of lips knowingly, -He's melancholy enough as it is. It's about time he had something to look forward to.-

-Agreed.- Frisk signed smiling.

-Well, we should get started.- Gaster stated evenly, offering a hand out to Frisk.

She took it almost immediately, other hand still protective around Chara's floating soul.

Gaster stood and shifted, hands atop Frisk's shoulders and pushing her to sit upon the cushion he had just been occupying, turning her towards the mirror of the armoire.

He grinned at her, fully focused on the task at hand. Frisk blanched under his scrutiny.

-We've some work to do.- He signed encouragingly.

...

Everyone was gathered inside the big top, voices buzzing off of the contained surfaces of the tent, sweet sentiments being exchanged, excited expressions appearing on scattered faces and reappearing on others.

Frisk had spent the better portion of the night preparing with Gaster. Her hands were cramping from extended use, she was more out of practice than she thought with her signing. The tall man was determined to try and bestow the magnitude of his knowledge upon her in the short amount of time and Frisk had been "the perfect sponge" as Gaster kept calling her.

She was greedy for the knowledge, she felt like she was being drenched in an entirely different world with its own culture and language and she was hanging off of every fact and scrap of information available. An encapsulating feeling of wanderlust spilling from her heart and out into the furthest reaches of her DNA.

But to what end really? She felt her own excitement deflate minutely. This would all be forgotten moments from now.

She slowly scanned the beings before her. Some she recognized, though most she did not. It was almost alarming how many there were.

But not for long.

This was it. The final performance.

The seats were filled past capacity, everyone had an all access pass to the festivities tonight.

Frisk felt her pulse quicken, the magnitude of her newly allotted responsibility hitting like a ton of bricks.

-Where's Sans?- She signed expectantly at Gaster, hands shaking the smallest amount.

What if he was one of the ones that wasn't just here for kicks? For comfort?

What if he was being sent to his death bed?

Gaster quickly scanned their surroundings, having a much better vantage point from his considerable height. -He may be doing a perimeter check.-

-Is there time before...?- Frisk trailed off at Gaster's wide grin. He nodded gracefully.

-Go. You're not needed til later anyways.- He smirked, lightly gesturing for her to get out of there.

Frisk gave an embarrassed smile, turning and heading out into the crisp night air.

The temperature drop from inside to outside was beyond refreshing. The brown haired girl let out a sigh of relief before putting her eyes to work.

She caught the brief blip of a familiar blue fabric passing from out of sight around the bend of the big top and followed after it. Sans was about to enter from the back tarp.

"Sans!" Frisk called, succeeding in getting the disheveled male's attention from halfway into the tent. He stepped back out and turned towards her, eyes lighting up minutely as they took her in.

"woah, what happened to you?" He asked skeptically, grinning like a fool, his eyes taking her in.

Heat filled her cheeks, she was draped in an elegant shawl that twinkled like small galaxies, had a considerable amount of makeup, well considerable since she never wore any, and hair pinned in loose curls.

Gaster was quiet crafty indeed.

"Not so much a what happened, but a who." Frisk remarked, fingers automatically going up to fiddle with a stray curl.

Sans gave a good hearted chuckle, approaching the slighter female and taking her busy hand into his.

"shouldn't you be in there already? looks like they've already starte-" Sans began, but Frisk quickly interjected. Heart racing, a small twinge of fear overriding her more sensible politeness.

"I need you to promise you'll find me." Frisk insisted, eyes pleading, as she grabbed both of his hands in hers.

Sans let out an awkward laugh, "you know how i feel about promises...", he responded half heartedly, looking away from the woman before him.

Frisk gripped his hands tighter, finding his eyes again. "Promise me, Sans."

His blues widened, "are you, oh geez you're being serious?" He let out a breath, taking a hand back and running it through his white strands.

His smile grew sincere, "of course i'll find you."

Frisk didn't seemed appeased. But she also knew more than he did. "Promise me."

He laughed, "okay, okay!", He fully released her hands, holding out the pinky of his right, "pinky promise."

Frisk smirked, lacing her pinky with his. They curled around each other tightly, giving a few firm shakes up and down.

"i promise i'll find you, Frisk. no matter where you are." He stated and a small thrill of magic shot through their intertwined fingers.

Frisk brought her hand to herself as if she had been shocked, staring at the appendage curiously. Her eyes widened.

A silhouetted cyan bone was now imprinted in the skin of her pinky. A tattoo all her own, matching the ones she adored on the man before her.

She smiled, still slightly gaping, and tackled Sans in a large embrace. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his laugh against her ear. Like church bells. She felt a reverence take over her body, she didn't want to let go.

"Don't forget." Frisk chastised, pulling her head back to look at him more fully. A few stray tears running down her cheeks at the thought.

Sans looked at her curiously, catching the tears on his thumb, "don't think i could even if i tried."

Her smile faltered momentarily.

Sans started to pull away. "you know, it's funny really..." He looked around the empty space around them, lights twinkling in unmanned booths, the air was blissfully quiet, "people have been coming here for so long because they needed something, it never even occurred to me that you might be here because we needed you."

His eyes were twinkling as they held hers. His expression truly relaxed, happy even, for the first time since Frisk had met him.

She was blown away.

"so, guess what i'm tryin to say is 'thank you'," Sans continued, tucking a stray curl behind Frisk's ear, gently caressing her flushed cheek after.

Her smile widened, letting out a brief laugh, "It's been a pleasure, Sans."

There was thunderous applause that was poorly muffled by the tents flimsy material, startling the two of them from their musings.

"well," Sans stated, holding out a hand, "i think that's your que."

Frisk heart picked up its pace in her chest. She took his hand readily, fingers lacing together, as they both entered into the fray.

...

The show was in full swing.

Muffet upon the high trapeze, elegant as she tumbled through the air, latching onto impossibly timed bars. Asgore taming incredible lion-esque creatures that faded and ebbed in the limelight. Acrobatic bunnies, birds with delicate face pieces mirroring snowflakes twirling and diving in the air. Ribbons spun gracefully, beautiful feat after beautiful feat as everyone joined in, Frisk witnessing it all from the center of what felt like the universe, an unmasked and blissful Gaster at her side.

The air was heavy with excitement, everyone performing at their best, in perfect and occasionally adjunct unison. Wave after wave of enrapturing performers, building into an overwhelming crescendo. Everyone's attention eventually turning to the two in the center in an almost picturesque fashion.

A gradual humming tone overtook everything, radiating out of Gaster until it filled every crevice of the space around them. He turned to Frisk, hand extended out towards her patiently. Frisk delicately removed the locket from around her neck and placed it into his hand. The item instantly began to float above Gaster's palm, hovering idly before it burst open, light and sound shimmering from the object.

It was blinding. Gorgeous and absolutely pure in hue. Everyone was awestruck, staring eagerly, rarely blinking, afraid to miss even a second.

Two hearts became visible out of the all consuming whiteness, twirling around each other. They made what could only be interpreted as a bow towards one another before the orange heart started floating away, swiftly above the crowd, as if it was looking for someone. Everyone watched with bated breath as the heart finally settled in the waiting palm of a wide-eyed Sans.

The heart touched down in his palm, the kindest smile gracing his usually haggard features. Then more warming light encapsulated the area around the precious soul, the heart silhouetted against the brightness until the shape began to morph and change, growing larger by the second until it was in the undeniable humanoid shape of Papyrus. The light died down, Sans smile growing ever more, blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"hey bro," he said warmly, Papyrus' hand held firmly in his still out-held palm, "i've missed ya."

Papyrus wrapped the significantly shorter male in a tight embrace, "AND I YOU BROTHER! I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE PAIN I CAUSED YOU!"

Sans appeared to be tearing up, but let out a chuckle that dripped with unimaginable relief, arms wrapping around and holding his brother close as they both collapsed to their knees from the sheer emotion overtaking them.

Frisk could feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and blinked them away to the best of her abilities, a few running loose, but they were nothing compared to the smile she felt she was sharing with the reunited brothers.

Her heart suddenly ached for Chara, her hand clenching at her chest absentmindedly.

Gaster then turned to face Frisk fully, and she moved with him. He gave her a smile, gently asking if she was ready. She nodded once, hands cupped towards him, ready to play her part.

Chara's brilliantly crimson heart slid into her awaiting hands, gently swaying and dancing to an unheard tune. Frisk's soft smile grew as she focused on what Gaster had spent the better part of the day trying to drill into her head.

She took in a breath, eyes falling shut to block out all of the tempting distractions before her. Now in the darkness of her own mind, she slowly slowly slowly released the breath.

She willed the soul before her to hear her call, internal voice calling gently towards her sister's soul.

But nobody came.

Another breath in. Eyes held closed a little tighter. Slow breath out.

"Chara?" She heard herself say, it echoed in her mind, falling into the void like darkness held behind her lids. "Chara, we need you."

Frisk felt a quiver run through the soul in her hands, a brief blip of something appearing in her blocked vision. Confidence restored, she began again.

Third breath in, muscles relaxing, shoulders drooping, breath released.

"Thank you." A small voice called, Frisk's eyes flying open.

The surroundings of the big top began to warp, flowing and shifting like water, until everything was a blur.

The heart in her hand was floating towards the roof, leading a numerous array of rainbow hearts, everyone's souls, their hopes, their dreams, and for some their final, albeit happy, demise.

They swirled around each other in an intimate dance, creating the final touches on the scrambled environment, loud choruses of harmonious sound vibrating through the air, bouncing off each other and creating echoing rounds that brought tears to Frisk's eyes.

And then, before Frisk could even take in a shuddering breath, they were gone. Chara's soul the lone entity hanging above Gaster.

The soul descended, greeting him as if he was an old friend. He felt so many conflicted emotions from this soul he almost couldn't decipher it's intent. Anger, guilt, fear, hopelessness, but above all else gratitude.

He cracked a smile, taking in the emptiness around him.

"You did good child," Gaster spoke, voice soft and cracked from disuse, "you did good."

His smile became a smirk, "So good in fact, that I feel I should repay you."

Gaster's hands began to glow a soft purple, moving around the soul until it too began to glow, brighter and brighter like Papyrus' had until an exhausted Chara stood before him.

She looked absolutely confused, "But how?"

"Your sister," Gaster stated, "and you also. You both did so much that I still have enough magic stored to grant a final wish."

"Whose?" Chara asked skeptically, arms folding defensively at her chest, old habits die hard apparently.

Another cracked grin, "Well, mine obviously. I've been looking forward to retirement."

Chara frowned, "You can't mean...I don't want that."

"It's already done," Gaster shrugged, hiding a laugh at the sight of Chara's indignation.

"This isn't what Frisk would've wanted." She scolds.

Gaster playfully ruffled Chara's brown locks, receiving a biting glare in return.

He let out a laugh, taking in everything fading around him.

-Then you better make it count.-

...

It was a new day.

Sun glistened through the edges of residual condensation left over from a cold spring night. The rays bent and swayed as a soft wind rocked lacy curtains, the bright light dancing across a sleeping face.

"Frisk! You're going to be late you idiot!" Chara's voice rang up the stairs, startling awake the aforementioned sister.

Frisk let out a brief groan, sitting up slowly and stretching as every fiber of her being was slowly brought back to functioning normalcy.

Her mind wandered idly as she looked around, before suddenly she sprung out of bed.

Today was the day.

Frisk swiftly dressed, her clothes already left out the night previous while the rest were packed in her suitcase downstairs, everything falling into place perfectly. She turned to make her bed for the last time in what may be a very long while.

As she went to exit, she turned back to her room, taking it in to store in her mind for those moments where she may feel homesick in the oncoming weeks, months, who knows.

Gently padding down the stares, she hears Chara bustling in the kitchen, a small smile curves at Frisk's lips. What would she do without her sister?

"It's about time you woke up," Chara chided, busily dishing out a hearty breakfast for the two of them.

"It'll be fine," Frisk consoled, digging into the warm food, savoring the taste of a fresh, home cooked meal. "Do you need a ride into town before I go?"

Chara scoffed, "What, trying to balance on the back of your bike with all your crap? No thank you, I'll walk."

"You nervous?" Frisk asked, finishing her food with a contented sigh, lightly patting her full stomach.

Chara turned away, hiding her face behind the pretense of gathering their dishes. "Why would I be nervous? It's just a stupid meeting about the house."

"You sure you don't want me to stay? I can postpone." Frisk asked, standing and stretching off the small lingering grogginess from waking up.

Chara's eyes rolled, "I'm not a baby Frisk, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked again, knowing full well the extent it would irritate her sibling, her own way of poking fun and teasing by smothering her with unnecessary questions.

"Shut up already, I know you're just worried I'll sell the place and run off with all the riches this crap land can give, hoarding my wealth while you become a penniless beggar God knows where." She proclaimed dramatically, her features turning soft at the sound of Frisk's mild laughter.

"Don't worry," Chara continued, following Frisk towards the front door, watching idly as her sister gathered her things, "we'll still be here whenever you decide to come home."

Frisk smiled, wrapping her twin up in a hug, Chara playfully groaning all the while.

"Welp," Frisk shrugged, hoisting her bag up a bit higher on her shoulder, "guess I better get going."

"Let's not make a thing out of this," Chara grumbled, "get out already."

"Alright," Frisk waved, turning and opening the door, "see you around."

"Good luck," Chara called as Frisk descended into the front yard, heading towards her bike perched against the patio railing.

Frisk turned with a nod, strapping her luggage to the back and hooking both arms into her pack, "You too."

"Bring me back something nice!" Chara called, her sister already throwing a leg over her bike, pedaling off, a dainty hand waving in acknowledgement.

Chara allowed a smile as she watched her sister disappear down the road.

...

Frisk was full of energy and brimming with hope as she took a smooth turn through the encompassing hills flanking the road towards the next town over. It was quiet the trek, but she was determined to bring her bike with her for as long as she could, and the train station was her first destination on this impromptu trip to wherever.

Sensing some cars approaching, she angled herself more towards the shoulder of the road, hair whipping around her as they passed at breakneck speed.

She couldn't say what made her decide that she had to get moving, that it was time to do more than spend her days either working or idly wasting time with her sister. But she had felt it, a pulse that compelled her to get the hell outta Dodge.

So she did, almost too happily resigning and packing her things, and she hadn't felt this invigorated in, well, forever.

Though somehow that feeling didn't sit right, a fog almost filling her brain like she was forgetting something.

A tingle shot through her pinky and she brought it up to examine the appendage, glancing briefly at the tattooed skin there. She didn't remember it ever hurting before, even days after it 'showed up' as she like to refer to the drunken stupor her sister and herself had been in that apparently had led to her getting a blackout tattoo. She stopped doing bar crawls after that, much to Chara's teasing provocation.

Her bike lurched forward, the back tire letting out a loud hiss, forcing Frisk to brace both her hands against the handle bars trying to steer straight. She slowly crept to a halt, veering off to the side of the road. Frisk hopped off and kicked out the stand, crouching down to examine the now deflated tire.

A sharp rock had punctured the rubber, leaving a nice gash in the lining and straight through.

So much for an adventure.

Frisk huffed, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm her aggravation. She basically had two options, either keep going forward abandoning the bike, or head back home. Both decisions were about equidistant at this point.

"Ugh," she sighed, kneeling down to inspect the damage again.

Several cars passed and Frisk turned back towards the road, looking towards where the cars had sped off to.

She turned as she heard the sound of tires coming to a halt behind her, crunching against the gravel.

"What seems to be the trouble!?" A male voice called loudly as he quickly scrambled to exit the vehicle, a bright red hard top convertible, another male sitting casually in the driver's seat.

Her pinky tingled again, this time slightly more painful. She winced.

"Are you okay?!" The tall man asked, approaching quickly, face full of unnecessary concern.

Frisk smiled, heart pounding in her chest, "Yeah, sorry, I got a flat."

The man turned towards the useless bike, hands fisting against his hips, resting against his dark jeans and scrunching up the white polo he was wearing. "It looks pretty banged up," he stated, gesturing towards the limp tire.

Frisk felt a strange pulling sensation in her brain as she took him in. His lanky frame, near white hair, smile wide despite the circumstances and eyes twinkling.

Those bright eyes met hers, "It appears that you're in need of assistance, where are you heading?"

"I don't know," Frisk found herself admitting dumbly.

"Well, my brother and I are heading into town, we'd be happy to take you there, we could probably manage to get your bike in the back seat." He stated triumphantly, hands giving a small flare in emphasis.

"Oh, no I don't want to impose on you guys," Frisk lamented, glancing over to the other male who was now approaching them. Her heart began to pound harder, pinky tingling as if it was asleep.

"Yo, Papyrus, what's the hold up?" The shorter male asked, stance lax and blue eyes bored.

"Well it appears that our friend, oh sorry! I didn't catch your name!" The taller brother stated, voice fluctuating in distress.

"Frisk," she supplied helpfully, giving a comforting smile.

He nodded, "Right, our friend Frisk here is in need of our assistance. I offered to help them into town since we're heading there anyways."

"That's awfully nice of you bro, you sure that's a good idea though?" Those blue eyes roved over her slighter form, sending a blush straight to her cheeks, "Could be a deranged axe murderer for all we know."

"Could say the same about you," Frisk countered, causing the appraising male to smirk at her.

"Oh my God Sans, not everyone is an axe murderer!" Papyrus scoffed, throwing his hands in the air.

Sans chuckled, "See, that's how they getcha."

"Well why don't you just ask her then, I don't have time for your boondoggling, I'm going to load up this heap of ingenuity in the car," Papyrus exclaimed, easily lifting the bike, suitcase and all, up off the ground. He promptly began back towards the car.

Sans laughed again, scratching the back of his head, "Aw Paps, I'm just playing. Let me help."

He made a lame attempt to assist his brother who shot him a look that could only be read as,'No way are you helping you'll only make it take twenty times as long to do and then I'll end up stuck with all the work so I'd rather just do it myself, correctly, the first time, and don't give me that look Sans you know it's true!' It was really quite impressive.

Frisk couldn't help it, letting out a small laugh, "I promise I'm not an axe murderer."

"Ah, that sounds like something an axe murderer would say," He countered, "and I'm not sure how good the word of a potential killer is." Sans' words dripped with sarcasm, clearly poking fun at this point.

Another tinge raced down the side of her hand, "Pinky promise then?" Frisk asked holding out her finger.

Sans gave a gruff sigh, "Alright, never heard of a crazy hitchhiker doing that so...," he laced his finger with hers.

The second their fingers touched it felt like she was dragged under water, straight down into crushing pressurized depths, memories of a life she couldn't begin to understand crashing down around her.

Small blips of feeling started tingling in every vein, thoughts of happy desperation, a smile against sweat slicked tattooed skin, content kisses, wary and concerned glances, puns upon puns upon puns.

Everything was Sans.

She found him.

Her mind finally breached the surface, breath coming in heady gasps, eyes watering and unfocused, pinkies still looped together. Sans was in a similar state if the quivering from his hand was anything to go by.

When they finally chanced a look at the other they were both beyond gone, coming together in a heated embrace.

"I told you I'd find you," Sans breathed against her lips, hands running through her brown strands, pulling her in for another wanton kiss. They broke apart again, foreheads pressed together, smiles wide.

"B-Brother?! What are you doing?!" Papyrus shrilled, startling them from their tender moment.

"Look Pap," Sans brought up their conjoined hands, "tattoo buddies!"

Frisk was confused until she caught a glimpse of his pinky, a matching cyan bone across his otherwise pristine skin.

"Wowie Sans, what an incomprehensible turn of fate!" Papyrus exclaimed, but his expression quickly turned suspicious, "...though randomly kissing people is still rather frowned upon brother, no matter how many identical tattoos you have."

Sans let out a laugh, gripping Frisk's hand tighter, as if he intended to never let go. "Guess you got me there bro."

"That's enough lollygagging you two, let us make haste." The taller male proclaimed, already heading back to the car.

They followed him, hands intertwined, begrudgingly letting go as they entered the car, though their fingers quickly laced back together once they were on the road again.

"Where are you heading anyways?" Sans asked, voice louder than normal to compensate for the air howling around them as they sped down the road.

Frisk smiled at him, taking him in and letting out a contented sigh.

"Wherever you are."

...

A-n-B: and that's all she wrote folks. Thank so much for reading and please feel free to let me know how you liked it! Ttfn!


End file.
